Love For The Dead
by BlackSoulStar
Summary: Karin died and went to Soul Sociey. Karin goes to work under her best friend Toshiro Hitsugaya. Toshiro starts to feel a new and strange emotion for Karin (Not a good summery but not a bad story)
1. Chapter 1

'_Go. Go. Go'_

Karin sat in the back of her class. She aimlessly watched the teacher write down the word 'Captains' on the large black board. Karin's attention focused back onto the respected board. She watched as the name, Kurosaki appeared and shook her head with a small smile before looking back up to the board."Isshin Kurosaki was one of the greatest captains. He then retired having a son who is now the captain of 5th. True the young Kurosaki has not been in the soul society for a year now. The head captain does not know, what happened to him, but we all pray he comes back" the teacher at the front boomed on.

Just then a male with long white hair and a white haori came walking in."Everyone stand" the teacher said. As everyone stood Karin stayed were she was. She was not going to bow to a captain.

"Karin!" The teacher yelled angrily. The girl only raised an eye brow then humphed back in her chair.

"Now if the girl does not want to stand, she does not have to. Is their a reason why you won't stand?" Karin shrugged at the captain. She had a reason not to bow but it seemed to silly, in her opinion, to voice. She respected the captain, she just didn't need to bow, she thought that bowing showed that you were scared of them. She was not.

"Karin STAND" the teacher yelled. The girl stood with her arms crossed she nodded to Captain Ukitake.

"Karin come to the board and name all these Captains…first and last names plese" Karin nodded then walked towards the board. It was a picture of all the recent captains plus her brother.

"Okay Head captain, old man ya- I mean Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto" she stuttered. Her brother had told her how Jushiro and Shunsui had called him 'Old Man Yama'. That name had stuck with her ever since.

The man then pointed to others were Karin said their names with ease. She then had to say the lieutenants and then sadly name 5 zanpakuto's of Captains and then lieutenants.

"Right can I sit back down," she hissed. The teacher nodded then carried on with the discussion.

"Okay, so Captain Ukitake as come to talk to you about your options for your squad" Karin then heard a rustle then looked behind to see a girl much older than her.

"When will Kurosaki be back" she asked. Karin bit her lip sadly then looked down.

"The day Ichigo left, he was very sad. It was during a captains meeting when he had said that he would be leaving for personal reasons. My lieutenant, Rukia Kuchiki knows of what had happened but she will not say. So I don't know. Ichigo is still young. He left high school to be a captain, though he is strong there is a few things that bring him down"

Karin tried to block out the sound. She bit her lip hard blood beginning to appear. "Out of curiosity is their anyone thinking about joining mine or Captain Hitsugaya's squad" Karin raised her hand looking down at the ground. "Karin, wonderful! Who are you wanting to work under?" Ukitake laughed happily.

"Tosh-Hitsugaya's" she said forcing his last name out of her mouth. The man then went on explaining how the whole ordeal will work. He explained that Squads 1 and 2 will be put together in the same room. Squads: 3 and 4; 5 and 6; 7 and 8; 9, 10 and 13; 11 and 12. The room was confused with the squads 9, 10 and 13, before Ukitake explained.

"Captain Hitsugaya has been in a foul mood recently, so he ordered that he was not in the same room as Captain Zaraki or Captain Kurotsuchi" Karin laughed very loudly holding her sides as she laughed.

"Right class the bell is about to go, the squad interview will be on in 3 hours and then, at night this class will be going to the world of the living" Karin shook her head then stood up and was about to leave when a hand went onto her shoulder.

"You seem like a nice girl. I'll see you in three hours or so" Karin nodded then opened her mouth to speak.

"Jushiro. How do you talk to a friend that you haven't seen in a year and dearly miss? How do you approach them when you know they will hurt, seeing you before them?" Jushiro stood shocked then shook his head.

"I have not got a clue, I've never been in that predicament before. Let's hope that how ever you miss will be happy enough to see you" he then rubbed the girls head before walking away. The girl began headed towards her room.

It was a small room that fitted her bed and a drawer. Their was no windows in the room. On Karin's bed sat a little blue rabbit that had a smile on it's face. The small blue rabbit began to hop over to Karin with a smile then said.

"Karin, it's a year the day since…" the rabbit said. Karin only nodded then looked to the blue rabbit. She had bought the rabbit in a small shop in the Rukongai District, but the pill in the rabbit made him special to her.

"It's hard to believe such a thing. How would he take it? Ichigo made me feel guilty. What would he do? We haven't seen each other since that day…Kon please come with me to the squad thing that is on. I can't meet him with out back up" Karin looked to the blue rabbit then smiled."Karin. The guy loves you. Go to sleep for a few hours" The girl nodded then closed her eyes.

* * *

Toshiro walked out of his barracks with bags under his eyes. He had been tired for a few months and had barely any sleep as he had to do all the 5h divisons paperwork. The male looked up to see Ukitake walking past with a smile on his face.

"Hey, Hitsugaya. I know a girl from the academy who wants to join your group. She's really young and has her own mind. Little warning" he laughed. Toshiro smiled.

"Oh someone wants to join, that's good" Toshiro laughed to himself then followed Ukitake to the room were he was to see the new recruits. He sat down beside Rangiku as people walked in the door.

The male had soon found some time to rest. His head lay on the table with his arms being used as a pillow. His lieutenant sat watching as one girl walked in wearing a black football strip with lines of red right down her shorts. She had a pair of worn out black converse off and a pair of black high football socks that went to her thigh. She had a blue rabbit at her side hopping. The girl had her hair up in a high pony tail while to strands of hair, framed her face.

Rangiku looked to the blue rabbit who jumped onto her large chests. "Rangiku!" He yelled hugging into her. Karin walked over slowly.

"Wanna put my name down" Rangiku shook her head sadly."Karin? Is that you. That's how we left you. That's how we left you. THAT'S HOW WE LEFT YOU!" Karin nodded watching Toshiro's sleeping form. "Shh. Don't wake him. He looks tired" Karin crouched down to look at his face. She wiped his mouth that had drool forming. She put her hands in his hair and began to stroke gently.

"Karin. Come meet our lieutenant" The said girl looked to Ukitake who had his hand on Rukia Kuchiki shoulder. The lieutenant after spotting Karin ran into her arms embracing her."Karin. Karin Kurosaki. Is that you?" Rukia said holding the girl in her arms. Her voice was soft as she was in tears at the sight of the girl "Karin. Karin. Karin" she said rocking the girl. Rukia was glad to see the girl, she had also missed her and was sad as she had died."Ichigo will be so happy" she said cheerfully.

"No, I don't want people to know I am Kurosaki" she whispered. Rangiku ran over to the girl hugging her tightly into her chest."Karin, I've put your name down, Captain will cry. I know he will. I don't want to see him cry" Jushiro looked to the girls then watched as people walked away.

"Rukia. Rukia. Remember me. It's Kon" the rabbit jumped up and down on the floor with a almost high squeaky voice. Karin grabbed the rabbit then flicked his nose."Kon, behave. Your supposed to be my support not the other way around" Rukia laughed then frowned as to why Kon was here.

"When I died I was given a few things. One was Kon's soul. I found the cheapest rabbit and put Kon into this" she lifted the rabbit. The girl felt Toshiro beginning to stir. She began to walk away quickly. She hid behind the door hearing Toshiro's voice. She laughed then walked away and back into her class's dojo.

She put Kon on the floor then took out two small blades that had three holes were she was to put her fingers into. The pinkie did not go in and neither did the thumb . They has sharp point where the bones were. Their was a small tail that could be used as a knife almost. She began to flex her arms then flipped the blade off and onto the closest target. She smiled as it hit the mark dead on, she then sighed.

She sat on the ground while Kon retrieved her blade that was lodged in the target."I can't stay the best in my class if I can never practice with someone" the girl looked up to see a boy. He nodded to her then walked closer to her. She then watched as her teacher approached her as well."Karin. You did not return the slip to go to the world of the living, follow me" Karin did as she was told. She walked past a lot of her class mates who laughed. The girl looked down watching as Kon hopped along side her.

Karin felt so lonely at this school, she was glad to be leaving soon. She would go mad if she had to stay here for 6 years and do the full course. She was so lucky that she was able to leave tomorrow and see her soul reaper friends. The teacher lead Karin into a classroom were she was to study. They knew she would leave so they directly told her that high authority was to baby sit her.

Karin rolled her eyes. The boy who was with her shook slightly. She shook her head then ran out of the classroom. Karin looked behind her to laugh then fell into someone. She lay on top of the victim. The Kurosaki looked down to see who she had tackled.

"Toshiro" she gasped. Before the said male could look up to see his attacker, he said

"That's Captain Hitsu-Karin" he said with shock on his face, a large smile spread across his face at the sight of her.

"KARIN!" the teacher yelled grabbing her arms and holding them behind her back.

"That's a captain" Karin laughed then looked at the teacher with a dark glare.

"I'm aware of it," she then looked to Toshiro who stood up dusting his trousers down.

"That was the last straw, don't think about graduation"

"Hey now, their was no harm down. Beside that happens to be a close friend of mine. Right Karin?" he said. He then looked at her attire then bit his lip.

He walked over to her shorts then looked at the white strip on the left. He ran his finger down his signature then looked to Karin.

"Please tell me I am still dreaming" Karin shook her head. She wanted to be in a dream as felt it get so much colder in the room then looked up to see energy surrounding the male.

"I'm so sorry" he whispered. "Their was 3 shinigami, where were they? You're brother, you're dad. Rukia? Why weren't they there. You were injured" he said tears falling down his cheek.

Karin stood in silence, she didn't know what to say. Her strong friend who refused to cry was now crying. She knew he would be hurt by her death, she didn't know he would have began to cry.

Karin walked over wrapping her arms around his body then leaning her head on his shoulder. The young captain put his arms around Karin holding her close into his chest.

"I've missed you so much, Karin"

**The story is still beginning and it will eventually calm down, the first line Go, Go, Go will become clearer. If it helps think of what Karin is wearing.**

**Okay please review oh and if you don't know what Karins weapon is it is like Asuma Sensei's from Naruto**

**-looks like these- b3keypj (get rid of spaces)**


	2. Chapter 2

Toshiro held onto his friend tightly as tears fell onto her shirt. He pressed his lips to her forehead, sadly. Hearing words from the people around him, Toshiro blushed. He laughed when Karin put her legs around his waist. He rocked her back and forth enjoying her warm body against his. Karin wrapped her arms securely around his neck then leaned back against his shoulder.

Toshiro noticed the stares of everyone around him that was in the academy then put Karin back down. The girl looked rather sad but Toshiro grinned back at her. His eyes gazed to her feet seeing a blue rabbit staring up at them, his black eyes shun bright at the girl.

"Karin, is that Kon?" he asked looking to the rabbit who then smiled. The rabbit got onto its hind legs and sat up nodding.

"Hello, pretty boy" the rabbit laughed. Toshiro picked it up by the ears then stared at it. He shook his head in amazement before dropping the blue rabbit. Karin picked Kon up again then patted his head. Toshiro started at her confused then looked to see her expression which had a mixture of happiness and fear of something. He then looked behind him to see one of the teachers that dealt with graduates. He came strutting down the corridor and stopped before the two teens.

"Karin, we need to have a discussion" The girl shook her head, she already knew what it was then shook her head.

"No" The teacher grabbed her arm then brought her close to his face, he whispered harshly to the girl.

"You are making me look really bad in front of a captain" Karin pulled her arm back. The man grabbed Karin then lead her into a classroom. Toshiro followed them then stood at the door.

"Captain Hitsugaya, please excuse me I would like a word with the girl alone, she would want that" Toshiro raised an eyebrow to Karin who understood.

"He can stay" she said. The male angrily hissed then nodded. He got out a folder then looked through it.

"Karin, due to the facts that you don't have a zanpakuto we can not allow you to graduate. We will pull your name out" Karin shook her head then felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Can I ask a question? What is Karin's strong point?" Toshiro asked. The teacher flicked through a few pages until he got to the information he needed.

"Karin excelled in Zanjutsu, Hoho, Hakudo and Kido. She is the best in her class" Toshiro nodded then took a seat.

"Now Captain Soi Feng and Yoruichi Shihōin, never use a sword but are very skilled fighters. Karin even when she was alive, was very skilled with sparring with me, Urahara and Yoruichi. We are all captain ranked shinigami, so Karin can manage fine without a zanpakuto. If Karin was terrible at all of the basic then yes, keeping her here would have been a good idea but she is skilful so I see no point in keeping her back" Toshiro explained. The teacher only stared confused then bowed down.

"As you wish Captain Hitsugaya" Toshiro nodded then stood at the door. Karin followed after him with a smile on her face, both of them headed towards the dorm rooms. Karin lead the way, she headed down a very narrow hall until she got to a door. She opened it then walked in. Toshiro stood in shock of her room.

It was really tiny, he took a seat beside her on the bed then watched as she put on a jumper. Toshiro smiled at her then helped her pack her things. He found a bag that she used for school. He put Kon into the bag, then Karin put her two blades that Toshiro didn't get a good look then put her soul phone in, that she got for her birthday last year and a hair brush.

"Is that all your stuff? Come on' You can stay at mine tonight, I don't want you to be sleeping here" Karin nodded then as she walked out her room she went to the main office.

"Captain Hitsugaya, how may I help you?" the front lady at the desk said. Toshiro nodded to the woman then handed her Karins card for the room."She is leaving early? Okay, the ceremony is on tomorrow, make sure she is there" Toshiro nodded then lead Karin out of the academy.

He took her to his home were she dumped all her stuff. "Come up the stairs" he said. Karin followed Toshiro into his room, he looked out a white top and a pair of black joggers. He then handed her a large white towel then opened his bathroom door.

"Take a long bath, I'll be getting you clothes for later on. Karin nodded then walked into the bathroom peeling of all of clothes. She sat in the bath. Once she was done she got out and dries herself of and got dressed. The girl smiled at a box on his bedside table before walking down stairs into his kitchen.

Meanwhile, Toshiro was down starirs, he poured himself a cup of coffee then sat down looked at one of the phone lay forgotten on the table in front of him. Toshiro picked it up then dialled a number."Captain" a voice boomed down the phone.

"Rangiku, can you do me a favour and get me some girls clothes" Rangiku down the line chuckled at his statement. "Their for Karin, she's in the bathroom cleaning herself. Get her the basics, shirt and comfortable bottoms. Remember this is Karin we are talking about so don't go over board" He snapped at his lieutenant. Rangiku hesitated for a moment.

"Captain, I don't know her clothes size's" Toshiro blushed at the statement and was over the moon that Rangiku could not see him.

"Top, she likes baggy so 14. Bottoms, 12. Pant's 12 and Bra size…" he hesitated before saying."32B" Rangiku laughed hard at her know it all captain.

"Socks?" Rangiku asked.

"Aw erm, get her normal socks. And get her converse shoes, size 6" he said taking a sip of his coffee. Half an hour later, he heard the water turn off and watched as Karin descended down the stairs.

"Hey, I was getting Rangiku to get some clothes for you" Karin nodded then walked over to him. He then heard his door open to revel Renji and Rangiku. Karin blushed wildly hiding behind Toshiro.

"Karin, you better watch Captain knows a lot of stuff about you" Karin blushed then nodded. Rangiku walked up the stairs with Karin behind her.

"That's… that's-" he stuttered out loud.

"Karin. That's Ichigo's little sister" Renji pointed to the girl. His face fell into sadness.

"So that's why he left isn't, he was to sad" Toshiro sipped his coffee then shrugged.

"I know nothing of what happened, all I do know that it was a year today" Toshiro shrugged then looked down.

"I'm pissed off at Captain Isshin and Kurosaki for not telling me. Jeez, I do care for her" he hissed then looked back round to see Rangiku and Karin walk down the stairs.

"Renji don't tell anyone I'm a Kurosaki, okay" The red hear shinigami nodded then looked to Toshiro who was staring at Karin. Rangiku nudged him causing him to blush and look away.

"The clothes seem to fit fine" he murmured. Karin nodded then walked over to her friend.

"Yeah that's the scary thing" Toshiro shook his head then stood up. Rangiku smiled at her captain.

"Captain, I'll be off, me and Renji are going for a drink" Toshiro nodded then took of his haori then put it onto the chair.

"Right" he said looking for something. Rangiku poked him with a little black box. Toshiro nodded then put it into his pocket.

"Come with me Karin" he said walking out the door. The girl followed him out his house and along the streets of Seireitei. She stood close to Toshiro as they walked down the streets as it was both cold and that she might get lost.

"This place is huge, how do you know where we are?" she asked closing the distance between the two of them.

"It's quite easy. I'll teach you the way round" he said with boredom. He then took Karin to a door then opened it. Karin began to descend the stairs then found out that they were underground, were paths ran through the seireitei and a small river ran beside the path.

"Come on, it's quicker" he said. Karin nodded then followed behind Toshiro."Why don't you tell anyone that you're a Kurosaki?" he asked looking at the river that ran along the side of the narrow path.

"Well, I want people to like me for who I am and not just because I come from a captain household. My dad is your captain, but you still treat me the same" she said looking down at her reflection.

"It turns out that they don't like me. I passed the entrance exam easy but when they asked for my name, I refused. They didn't give me the uniform, I just stayed in my strip" she paused for a second.

"They told me I had to stay the best in my class, so I trained all the time. Everyone thought because I was zanpakuto less I couldn't use a sword. I'm a whiz with a sword" she laughed. Toshiro nodded then turned a corner. Karin followed him then grabbed his hand. The male looked down to see his hand entwined with Karin. His face became very hot suddenly and he felt something weird in his stomach.

"Have you spoken to your zanpakuto yet?" he asked. Karin nodded then looked down."Yeah, his name is Kaze. He is fire zanpakuto. His release command his Torture, Kaze. His shikai is like a little dagger and his bankai is a scythe. The command for bankai is torture till despair, Kaze. He can eat fire and can turn it into lightening" Toshiro laughed slightly then shook his head.

"Did he tell you why, he won't show up" Karin shook her head. Toshiro led Karin up a ladder, so to his sadness, he had to let go of her hand. They soon climbed out and to a little walked in with Karin then everyone bowed down to them. Toshiro nodded then followed a man who took him to a table for two. Karin stayed behind him biting her lip.

"Is that Skank, with Captain Hitsugaya. What the hell?" someone murmured. Karin kept her head down as they got to their table. Karin sat down then looked to Toshiro who was smiling at her.

"Is that Skank dating him?"

"No, he can't be. She is suck a whore" Toshiro looked to Karin then took her hand once he saw the sadness in her eyes, and how she wanted to rip those two apart. Toshiro squeezed her hand then she gave him a smile.

"When did Karin care about what others think?" he asked. Karin nodded with a smile

"She doesn't and don't forget that" she laughed. Toshiro nodded with a smile then looked up to see a waiter walking over to the two

"Captain Hitsugaya what will you be having" he asked. Toshiro looked to Karin before ordering for the both of them. The man nodded then walked away, well ran away.

"Doesn't that not annoy you?" Karin asked looking at the glass of water that sat on the table. The male only shrugged then looked to the man.

"I guess, I'm not gonna bite everyone, so there is no need to be scared, and I don't even have my haori on. I'm not exactly on duty." The meal came and Toshiro and Karin happily ate. The young captain had ordered pasta, as he knew Karin enjoyed the stuff. When Toshiro was sucking up some spaghetti when it hit his nose leaving his face in a mess.

Karin sniggered then got her tissue before wiping it off him."Idiot," she laughed. Toshiro took the tissue of her then wiped his face moved the food away from her before saying with a smile,

"I'm full. That was huge" she laughed. Toshiro nodded finishing his last bit of pasta before replying to her.

"Of course it is, shinigami have to keep their strength up" Toshiro then walked over to Karin then took out the little box.

"Happy birthday Karin" he said opening the box. Karin grinned at the necklace with a little ice diamond pendant. Toshiro took it out of the box then put it around her neck.

"Thank you" she sad pulling him into a large hug. "Thank you so much" Toshiro pulled back then took his seat again then looked to the girl who had the pendant in her hand and was twisting it between her thumb and index finger.

The day ended with Toshiro paying for their meal and both of them heading back to the 10th division, for a walk. Karin held Toshiro's hand as they walked. Karin gripped her head then looked up to see a hollow. Toshiro was about to grab Hyorinmaru but forget that he did not have it.

"I'll get it" she said pulling out the two blades from her socks. She shoved them onto her hands then jumped onto the closest building before jumping into the air. She allowed her hands to heat up with her spiritual pressure then she flicked her blade off then threw it to the blade cracked the white mask, Karin grinned before throwing the other one. As the other one wedged into the mask, making the crack larger, she put her hands back into the holes then kicked the hollows head then the mask cracked dissolving the hollow.

As the mask shattered, Karin took her blades away then flipped down and landed in a crouched position beside Toshiro who was staring at her in amazement."Impressive," he said with a large grin. Karin stood up then put her blades into her socks.

"What were those?" he asked looking at her socks. Karin stood up again before taking Toshiro's hand and walking towards the barracks.

"They are my weapon. Like I said when I died I got a few things, Kon, my phone and before I left Urahara gave me them. They were a birthday present" Toshiro nodded then looked to their hands looked comfortable holding the other, they seemed to fit nicely into that mix.

"Toshiro, I am staying with you tonight?" she asked a blush forming on her face. Toshiro nodded then let go of her hand to put it on her shoulder.

"You can stay with me for as long as you like. It's not like I haven't slept with you before" Karin nodded then wrapped her arms around his waist. The girl was about to say something when she felt the pressure of two people. The girl looked up to see two girls that bullied her. Karin could of fought back all those times but she felt like they weren't worth it.

"Captain Hitsugaya" one cooed walking over to him. Toshiro glared at them letting go of Karin.

"Yes" he asked coldly. The girls smirked then walked away giggling. Toshiro rolled his eyes then smiled to Karin who smiled back at him. The two carried on walking with each other hand in hand.

**Thank you for the reviews. I really, really appreciate the reviews. The sizes are UK size's. Just so you know and I apologize for the nicknames for Karin. They are horrid people and you get the idea of their character with the words they use. Feel free to give suggestions. I would love to hear em'**


	3. Chapter 3

Toshiro had ran into a drunk Rangiku who took Karin of his hand and took her back to her own home. Karin had enjoyed her night with Toshiro and wanted to catch up with him but she also missed Rangiku. Toshiro sadly had to let go of Karin for the night.

The next day, Karin stood with the rest of her graduating class in front of the podium were old man Yama resigned giving a speech. All the 9 captains stood beside them. Even numbers to his left, odd to his right. They all stood their looking bored out their skulls.

Yama, as well, looked extremely bored while giving his speech. He then got to his speech that caught the dead Kurosaki's attention. "While some shinigami were in the world of the living they came across Captain Kurosaki. He was with his younger sister and his father who was once the 10th captain, visiting a grave" Karin began to shake sadly. Toshiro who had his eyes on Karin, all the time he was at the front, bit his lip. She had tears in her eyes."He said that he was not fit to be a captain as he failed to protect the person he became a soul reaper for" The male beside Karin was the boy who had visited her in the dojo. He smiled to her nervously. Karin returned the smile, tears still running down his looked to Karin who was still crying her eyes out. "Hitsugaya, what's wrong?" Shunsui asked in that sly way."Its nothing really. I just feel slightly sorry for Kurosaki" Toshiro lied. Well he wasn't lying he did feel sorry for Kurosaki, just not Ichigo. He felt sorry for Karin who had to listen to how her brother refused to come back because of her death."Well if the girl was the cause that made him become a shinigami, you would feel bad too?" Toshiro nodded then replied back."Yes but by logic. She died. She moves onto the soul Society. Ichigo refuses to go to the soul society. He could actually spend time looking for her. I've already found her" Toshiro said looking straight in front of him."WHAT!" Shunsui yelled in surprise. Old Man Yama glared at the 8th Captain and the 10th."Would you care to inform us on what you were saying?" Toshiro bit his lip then nudged Shunsui to talk."Sorry sir, I was just shocked that those guys saw Ichigo. It was a delayed reaction, sorry sir" Toshiro looked to Karin who was smiling slightly."Congratulations to all academy people who graduate today. You are to report to your squad at 12. Captains you have 10 minutes before I need to discuss something's with you?" Toshiro nodded then flashed stepped over to Karin who grabbed him and began to cry."Hey now," he said rubbing circles in her back. He smiled weakly at her then looked to Shunsui who was standing behind him."Karin, it's alright. It's not your fault. Your brother is so idiotic, shh" he whispered rocking her back and forth trying to calm her down."I never knew Captain Hitsugaya had a girlfriend in the academy" Shunsui laughed. Karin ignored the comment then pulled away from his could see in her eyes that she felt really guilty for her brother. He ruffled her hair then smiled at her."He made you cry so he knows what's coming to him" Karin giggled then took his hand from her head then looked into his eyes."You looked bored up there" Toshiro laughed then watched as she played with his hand."Every year I hear the same thing. I could take the frikkin' thing. The Ichigo thing was obviously new and the head captain asking us what we said" he smiled back to the girl who dropped his hand."Yeah, that was funny, it looked like you two were getting scolded" she giggled. Toshiro looked to see Shunsui behind them with a large grin on his face."What?" he asked raising an eyebrow. Shunsui just laughed then shook his head.

"It's weird hearing you laugh, or interact with a person from the opposite sex that is the same age as you" Toshiro looked away then back to Karin who was giggling again. Toshiro hit her head lightly then frowned.

"Aren't you going to introduce me?" The older captain asked gesturing to Karin. Toshiro looked to Karin who smiled then stuck her hand out."I'm Karin" she said. Shunsui took it then introduced himself with a very daring grin.

"I'm Shunsui Kyoraku. Captain of the 8th division. And I must say… tu es trés belle" he whispered grabbing her hand and kissing it. Karin slapped his face, softly. Toshiro sniggered then put an arm around her."She isn't into being charmed" Karin held Toshiro closely then whispered into his ear.

"He's not gonna fight me is he" Toshiro only shook his head."By the way. Tu est tres dégoûtante" she replied back with a smile."Et les vieux" Toshiro laughed causing Shunsui to laugh. "Qu'en est-il Toshiro?" Toshiro frowned as he had no clue on what they were saying. He just heard his name."Il est jeune. Il est âge parfait par moi" Toshiro frowned as he was stumped with what they were saying."Excuse moi, parle anglaise. S'il vous plaît" he said with a smile. Karin smiled then nodded."D'accord"

Toshiro and Karin began to walk around Seireitei with nothing else better to do, "What were you and Rangiku up to last night?" He asked. Karin looked to the male then shook her head. She looked down at her feet remembering a few thing."We talked about boys, the best place to go drinking… a girl topic and you" she said nonchalantly.

"What about me?" He asked raising an eyebrow to her."I'm not allowed to say. It was girl talk. Number one rule. What is said in the room stays in the room" Toshiro laughed then watched as Karin looked up to the clear blue sky then back down to the ground.

"I should be heading to the meeting now" Toshiro sighed.

"I'll walk with you" Toshiro nodded. The two walked side by side the sun high in the sky. A soft wind blew against the girls bare arms as she walked.

She looked to her friend who was in a world of his own. She could tell that he was thinking of something very important and did not want to be interrupted.

Karin walked in silence, enjoying the quite. A few people walked past giving them a weird look but Karin ignored in the world of the living thought he was her boyfriend and since he had some incredible hair, they always got dirty and Isshin always joked about them being and old married couple, but they also contradicted it by saying they were like a new loved it when Toshiro came round to her house. He came almost every week on the weekend. He also stayed for Christmas and her could tell he loved getting away from the captain life and having fun with someone (approximately) her age (if you count more than 100 years different nearly the same age)They looked the same age and had similar taste in almost everything. He was a lot smarter than her but neither one of them cared about the superficial looked round her surroundings, they were at the 2nd division. She saw Soi-Feng walk over to Toshiro with a small smile."Toshiro. Who's your friend?" She asked raising an eyebrow at Karin who hid behind him in dis-comfort of being stared at. "This is my friend Karin" he stated simply shrugging while speaking. Soi Feng looked to Karin then looked at her girl wore black shorts and high length football boots with a white T-shirt. Her hair was in a high pony -Feng gazed back at her legs. She had some strong thigh muscles and the small gap of skin were the socks ended and the shorts began made her legs look even more alluring. Soi-Feng travelled down her leg. To see her calves which also looked rather strong. Karin blushed rubbing her left shoe into the ground softly.

"Are you sure? You don't have very many attractive friends" Toshiro frowned at the statement. "Your age" Soi Feng added. Toshiro frowned once again then looked to Karin who was looking down.

"We are just close friends" he said again then Soi-Feng smirked before walking closer to ignored the woman who could possibly kill him with one strike and focused on Karin, well her legs. He had seen Soi-Fengs gaze at them. He never really got a good look but damn did she look good. Long, strong legs, short shorts. Black high socks. That little bit of tanned skin that was looked to her friend who was staring at her legs. She heated up with his stare then grabbed his hand."Toshiro" she whispered. She turned to face him then whispered into her ear."Do I look okay. I don't look trampy or anything do I?" Toshiro shook his head."You look fine, you just stand out as you haven't got the standard uniform yet. When you do you can style it up a bit" Karin nodded then looked to her legs thinks she is more of a boy. Yes she plays sport but she is still sensitive about her body. Her legs was her major concern and her chest. She never told anyone about how she thought of her body, not even Toshiro , when playing football, hated her legs. They got larger and she always assumed it was fat but it was muscle. She kept playing football so she could lose the 'fat' in her legs.

The last thing Karin hated was how small her breast were. All the boys on her team look for girls with much bigger assets. The worst thing of all that Toshiro knew her bra size. He never said anything when he found out, he just dismissed it, acted like it was nothing. It was a big deal for Karin but he didn't know.

Karin looked up to see the 1st division in sight. She noticed Ukitake walking towards the door, but froze and turned round."Hey Toshiro. Karin" he waved at them. The Kurosaki waved back at him then Jushiro walked over to the two."Karin is that you a full fledged shinigami?" He asked. Karin nodded."Yeah but I'll feel like one when I get the uniform" Karin replied with a smile. Jushiro nodded then looked to Karin."Go see Rukia. She'll help you out" Karin nodded watching as Toshiro walked into the doors of the 1st barracks. He turned to her then waved her goodbye before walking now alone flashed stepped to Rukia, guided by only spiritual pressure. She found her in the 13th division fighting grounds."Rukia!" Karin called out as she was practicing her kido with some of her squad. The woman waved her down then watched the frowns on the face off her squad mates."Karin, what do I owe you the honour of your visit" she asked as Karin walked towards the woman."Jushiro said if I wanted clothes I should see you. Also Toshiro is at a meeting so I'm bored. You're the only one I know" she stated nodded then ruffled her hair. "I'll get you some clothes no worries. I'm sparring with some people. Spar with someone if you want" Karin nodded then found herself being jumped on by 3 male shinigami. The girl put her hands flat on the floor then kicked them all away spinning her hands and body. All three men fell onto the ground meters away from Karin. They looked at her with anger then walks away from her, giving up.

"Ka-"someone stuttered out. The girl turned to see the boy who was standing next to her at the graduation."Karin" the girl said. The boy nodded then walked over fidgeting with his hand."I don't feel comfortable with saying your first name. I would rather say your last" Karin shook her head then smiled."I don't have a last name" she whispered. The boy walked over then smiled slightly, he blushed heavily having Karin smile at the action."Just call me Karin. It's fine, and while we are at it. What is your name?" The boy smiled then looked down."Hinata Kurono" Karin laughed loudly then smiled

"That's funny to 'Kuros' side by side" she then covered her mouth after figuring out what she had said."You do know your last name?"...

Head Captain stood up and walked over to Captain Hitsugaya. He glared at the boy then turned his head."Stand in the middle of the room" he hissed. Toshiro looked to Jushiro with horror. The older male shrugged watching as the young Captain walked to the centre of the room."Hitsugaya. Tell me who this is to you?" A large screen stood behind the head captain and a picture of Toshiro and Karin holding hands talking came up. Toshiro recognised the photo, they were making their way to diner."She's my friend" he said simply. The head captain raised an eye brow then had a picture of Toshiro holding Karins hand at the diner table."Oh really?" He asked again. Toshiro nodded then watched as the next photo came up with Toshiro putting the necklace on."Someone told me that you were proposing to this girl" Toshiro bit his lip trying not to laugh."Let me say something" Toshiro bowed. The head captain nodded then allowing Toshiro to continue."5 years ago. When I was sent to the world of the living to investigate on the Arrancar just before the war, I met Karin. She was alive, bright and very much like her brother. Anyway, later on I had my holiday were we met again. She told me that I had to visit her again and I did. She introduced me to her family, great people, she lost her mum at a young age which was sad for the family. They said that the family broke. I saw a family who were always happy. Even with the loss of a member they carried on like a normal family, their dad treated me like family." Toshiro took a deep breath before continuing."I was able to visit their mothers grave. Karin was always spiritual aware so I took her to fight some hollows. She used a football to kill them. She also used Hyorinmaru once or twice. Karin and I became very, very close over the years and she began to learn how to use a sword and flash step. Anyway just last year I told her I had to go stay in the Soul Society for a year. She obviously was rather sad about the whole thing especially as it was her birthday" Toshiro took another deep breath before continuing."A year later I find her in soul society in the exact same clothes I left her in. Her family did not mention this to me at all. I took Karin out for her diner. That necklace is just a birthday present. And if their is a picture of us hugging. She was thanking me for the gift" the picture changed to them both hugging at the restaurant."Is it true she lives with you?" Toshiro nodded then crossed his arms."As Karin forgot her last name, she can't get the uniform provided to her. She doesn't get her own house, I've slept with her so its fine" everyone gasped then Toshiro frowned."Not like that! We have shared the same bed before" Head Captain nodded then motioned for him to step back in his head captain then moved his conversation on how to train new members and a doubling squad system.…

Karin was in the process of fighting Ikakku. He had come as she had large spiritual pressure most lieutenants were watching the girl had her blades on and a wooden sword strapped to her back. The girl was on the defence and was blocking an attack of Ikakku. Karin moved forward then watched as Ikakku stick split into two pieces. Karin used the sharp end of her blade and cut his sword in the look of anger, Karin dropped to the floor and kicked him in the shin then kicked him hard in the stomach sending him high into the sky.

Karin jumped into the air then flung him down onto the floor with a large crash. Everyone gasped as blood came spurting out his mouth. Karin before landing threw her blades off and caught him near his shoulders pinning his clothes to the ground. Karin landed then took her blades from the ground. Ikakku went to grab her leg but Karin turned round quickly her necklace swinging as she moved. It caught the light and a few people walked over to her."Karin. That necklace is beautiful. Who gave it to you" The girl blushed not sure what to say. She smiled then put it back down her top."Toshiro" she said her face as red as Renji's hair. A few gasped then looked to Rangiku who had come in to witness the fight."You should of joined the 2nd or 11th division" Ikakku said wiping his mouth standing up with a groan."One problem, they don't have Toshiro in them" she said just as embarrassed."This, if you didn't know, is the captains best friend Karin. She died recently...She hasn't many friends so she tends to stay near Captain." Everyone nodded then Rangiku grinned."Come on. Rukia gave me some clothes for you. Lets head to the barracks" Karin nodded following Rangiku to the division. When Karin got to the division she was both pleased and peeved. One that nice boy Hinata was in her group. He, for what Karin remembers, was a decent fighter. He knew his stuff and was more confident when thing that peeved her was that their was 2 people she could really kick in the teeth. They never saw eye-to-eye at the academy. Karin, when sparring with them, always fought to near death, well theirs. They could barely scratch the girl. "Hinata. Come here for a moment" one of the girls said. Karin glared at them then walked towards looked to Karin and gestured for her to follow. Karin followed behind hearing a girl speak."How does she get all the higher ups attention. Such a skank"Karin ignored the comment then followed Rangiku to get changed into the uniform. She was handed a pair or bottoms and put them on tying the bottom with a red tie and not a white one.

She then took her top of then put on a blue top that held in her chest together. She then put on the top that had cuts in the side showing the blue under top off. Karin fixed her hair pulling it up into a high pony tail. She nodded to herself in the mirror and followed Rangiku to their indoor fighting arena. Karin noticed Hinata and ran over to him with a smile."Karin. You look proper" he smiled. The girl raised an eye brow then looked to him with sadness."Is that a good thing?" The boy began to stuttered on his words leaving Karin to laugh."Dude, relax. It's fine. I'm messing with ya" he nodded then looked to Rangiku."Right. Captain has a lot to do today so find a partner and start stretching with them" Karin turned to Hinata who only pair walked of into a space. Karin smiled as the boy began to do simple, not as effective stretching."Hinata. Copy me. This is how I was taught to stretch" the girl moved her legs shoulder width apart then clasped her hands together in front of her then raised then as high as she could into the sky. She then bent forwards so she was basically at 90 degrease. Hinata raised an eye brow at her stretching technique Karin bent forward more her hands touching her feet. The girl kicked her feet over and landed in the crab position before kicking her legs the other way and stood back up again."I like Hakuda. So I stretch like that. Do what I did. You don't have to be the last bit" Hinata nodded then did mostly the same as Karin."Hey Skank. Tell us what you and Captain were up too?" Karin frowned then turned away. She didn't want to get into a fight with them, she would lose her temper and lash out at them. One of the girls walked over grabbing her hair and pulling her back."What WERE you doing?" the girl spat in her face. Karin wiped the spit off then turned away."I bet they were bangin' each other" Karin clenched her fist angrily. The girls laughed then the other one continued."Hitsugaya would never do a skank. He is to good for her" a tear ran down Karins eye. She didn't want him in bed, but she did want to remain by his blinked the tear away then turned to the two girls then she was kicked harshly in the girl went flying back. She grabbed the ground and dug her nails in trying to stop herself from flying backwards. The girl stood up looking to Hinata and Rangiku who only stared at her."Ha. Not so tough now. How much does Hitsugaya pay you for you to bang him"? the girls laughed. Karin flashed stepped over kicking both the girls with great force."That's Captain Hitsugaya to you" she hissed as she landed on the ground. The girls came to a stop then one flashed stepped to her charging at her from behind. Karin was going to flip back when the other went behind her. The Kurosaki gasped and within that moment of hesitation one girl grabbed Karins arms and the other kneaded her in the stomach. The girl groaned in pain then the girl was thrown to the floor. The girls punched her then Karin hissed kicking them both of stood up then took a deep breath. She closed her eyes then opened them again her back and shoulders began to get a huge mass of white energy. Then Karins whole body was covered in the white energy. Electricity began to shot round the energy quickly and with great speed.

The two girls bit their lips then charged at Karin. Meter away, Karin felt a hand grab her wrist and pulled her to the side. Karin allowed the energy to decrease then looked to her capturer. Kurosaki looked at the two girls who were being restrained by Soi-Feng. The young captain turned his friend around to look at her face. He frowned seeing her mouth was all bloody. He patted her head then turned to the two girls."What is going on" he raged glaring at the two girls. He looked to Soi-Feng who tightened her grip on the two."We were sparring" they lied. Toshiro shook his head."That was not sparring. I am not stupid. I know what you call Karin. I heard you yesterday. I know that the technique Karin used would harm a comrade. If you two want to fight battles and do not want to work with comrades" he took a deep breath then glared at them."Then join the 11th squad. Here, we work as a team. If you do not want to work with comrades then leave" Toshiro then nodded to Soi-Feng who let go of the young captain walked over to Karin wrapping his arms around her waist with a large smile. "I didn't know you joined my squad. Hello" he laughed. Karin shrugged then looked down."It's obvious squad 5 was out of the question. I don't think that team would want that" Toshiro smirked then ruffled her hair."You look nice in that" he then turned to see Soi-Feng was staring at the girl."Where did you learn that technique" she asked walking over."Shunko? From Yoruichi" she shrugged. The woman gasped then ran over taking her hand."You trained with Lady Yoruichi?" Karin nodded making the woman grin."When?" Karin blushed then looked down at Toshiro's question."I kept ripping all my clothes. So no men were to come down. You were sleeping most of the time when I practiced this" Toshiro nodded then turned to Rangiku."Rangiku. Come here" the woman nodded then walked over with sadness."Captain" she said apologetically."Who started it? I have a good guess who it was" he said glaring at the two girls."Them. They tempered Karin by saying things that they knew would anger her. She tried to walk away from them but they kept up setting her" Rangiku explained. Karin looked to Soi-Feng then looked at her necklace then at a bracelet that had the letters I I Y."That's cute who is it from?" Karin looked at her bracelet."My brother" The second division captain looked at the necklace again then smiled at Toshiro."Toshiro. What you said at the meeting it's true isn't" Toshiro nodded then looked to the female captain."Information was left out. But everything I said was true" Soi-Feng nodded then put the necklace down."Karin. Who did you train with in the world of the living" Karin paused."From the age of 12. I practiced with Kisuke at Sword Fighting. When I was 13 I practiced Hakudo with Yoruichi. 14 I practice kido and put all my skills into one. I fought with my brother, Urahara, Yoruichi, Toshiro and Ichigo" Soi-Feng nodded with interest. Hinata and a few others came running over to Karin then grinned."You were trained by Ichigo Kurosaki?" Karin only nodded then shrugged."He lived round the corner" Karin said nothing else then watched as Soi-Feng smiled."Toshiro, before I forget. There is a party tonight hosted by the woman association. Want to come" the male scowled shaking his head."Not particularly. No. I don't" Soi-Feng grinned then watched as Toshiro took Karins hand and lead her off back to his office. Soi-Feng followed behind smirking."You're always so tense. Come" Toshiro shook his head walking down the long corridor."Why not?" She asked. Karin turned to the woman with a smile."What is this party for?" The girl asked with curiosity. The girl slowed down so she could walk beside the woman."Well, ever when we get new recruits. Mainly captains get seriously stressed from it. The woman host things for the male. Me and Retsu don't do as much planning as we are captain. The lieutenant woman do it instead. It's to let them take a break" Karin grinned nodding her head. The three walked into Hitsugayas office. Karin took a seat on the sofa then heard her friend mutter."I don't wanna go" he whined. Karin grinned then closed her eyes._"Go. Go. Go. Kurosaki run!" The coach shouted from the side. Karin looked to the ball she was dribbling with. She looked ahead seeing the goal. Her destination. The girl felt something solid against her toes and began flying forward. The girl landed flat on her face her leg getting scrapped. With out second of hesitation to care for her knee that was scrapped, bleeding and girl ran with everything she had. They were even and it was seconds till the end. The opposing team went to shoot. Karin who by this time caught up with the ball and lifted her leg 90 degrease and twirl in a circle. The ball hit her foot and with the help with spiritual pressure the ball went flying to the net and knocked the guy into the net as well. Karin witnessed the ball going in and her whole team girl turned seeing Toshiro behind her. He lifted her up and the girl kicked her legs in excitement. Both were grinning from ear to ear."Karin. That was brilliant" he laughed lowering her closer to his face. The girl laughed again then wrapped her arms around his pair heard a cough. Karin turned to see her brother then ran over to him. She gripped him tightly as the adrenaline she once had was now gone, and she realised how sore her knee was."You did amazing. Captain!" The girl heard people shout."Wanna come for pizza?" A group asked her. She noticed the sad face of Toshiro, leading her to decline."Na. I'm spending my night with Toshiro. He's leaving soon. So I wanna spend time with him" Ichigo gripped his sister tight then lifted her into the air."You're a real captain. Karin. I'm so proud of you. I'm leaving tomorrow but I was so glad to see you win this game on your birthday" Karin grinned hugging her brother. "I'll miss you, you know that right? Why do all my special boys have to be captain soul reapers?" Ichigo laughed then looked to Rukia then waved Karin off as he ran over to the turned round seeing her friend and Rangiku speaking with each other."Tell her now. Captain. She should have had a longer notice" Rangiku whispered to him."Rangiku. It's her birthday. I didn't want to tell her"Karin walked over then looked to Toshiro. "Tell who what?" She asked cheerily, though she knew it was about her."Karin. We need to talk" Toshiro said firmly. Karin nodded then followed Toshiro to a private spot. They sat on a bench looking at the city below them."Karin. I have to go back to the soul society. And I won't be back for a year. We need to leave now" Karin shook her head."No. No. You can't. Not a year" the girl stuttered then stood began to swell up in her eyes, she turned to him with so much anger and sadness in her eyes "Don't bother following me or I will hate you even more than what I already do" Karin hissed running off with a few tears falling down her face._

**Yeah this chapter is done. I hope you enjoyed and for those who can not speak French**

**-You are very beautiful**

**-You are very disgusting…and old**

**-What about Toshiro**

**-He is young. A perfect age for me**

**-Excuse me, speak English please**

**-Okay**

**Well please enjoy and I hope I haven't made any (no) mistakes. Thank you so much for the awesome reviews on the last chapter. You guys rock. And thank to however follows. You're to shy to comment. I get that xD**


	4. Chapter 4

Karin looked to see Toshiro with a hand on her face. She looked at him realizing he was focusing on something. She then felt something cold to her cheek, soothing the once sore face.

"Toshiro. I don't hate you. You know that right?" Toshiro looked into her eyes then nodded as he knew what she meant."I had a feeling you didn't" he smiled. The girl nodded then touched his hand her head leaning against it. She smiled at him before whispering,"I was angry that you were leaving for a year. I hated the fact that you were gonna leave me" Toshiro nodded then turned to Soi-Feng who was sitting at his desk doing some of his paperwork."Toshiro? You do her paperwork but you don't speak to her?" She said not looking up from the paper she was currently working on."It's a work in progress" Soi-Feng laughed to herself shaking her head. She put the paper onto the complete pile and began another.

"I should be going back to my squad but I don't want to. Ōmaeda has been annoying me," she laughed. Toshiro smiled at her then watched as Karin cuddled into him. He ran a hand down through her hair, comforting her for what ever reason."Well I'll be off. Later Toshiro. Karin" The young Kurosaki moaned a good bye then held Toshiro tighter. He patted her head then lifted her head up to look into her eyes."What's wrong?" He whispered. The girl shook her head then buried it in his stomach.

Toshiro knew why Karin was sad and that it had to do with the fight she had just gotten herself into. He held her tight until the door opened with a blue rabbit hopping in.

"Lover boy. Karin. The lovely Rangiku wants you to come down to the arena""Why do you refuse to call me Hitsugaya" he asked raising an eyebrow at the nickname."Well when you pinned Karin to the bed and went to smooch her, that respect went out the window" Toshiro blushed remembering that day. No he didn't pin Karin to the bed in the way Kon thinks. And he never did go to kiss her. He was dancing with her, when they both tripped. Toshiro ended up falling on Karin onto her bed. He then went to whisper to her when Yuzu had came in holding Kon, known to Yuzu as Bostov.

"We shouldn't keep her waiting. You guys can come with me" The two stood up and headed to the arena. Rangiku walked over to captain whispering to him. He nodded in response then stood beside Rangiku at the front."Well we have two members that will be taking the roles of 3rd and 4th seat" Rangiku stated. Everyone gasped apart from Karin who did not care at all.

"Karin Kuro-Karin well done. You'll be our knew 3rd seat. Hinata Kurono, congratulation. You are our 4th seat" Rangiku stated with a large smile. Karin and Hinata grinned to each other. "Dismissed!" Rangiku said. Karin grinned running over to Toshiro and wrapping her arms around his neck."I'm so happy," she grinned. Toshiro laughed then patted her head."As happy as winning the championships," Karin shrugged not knowing what to say. Both times she was extremely ended up in the 13th division sparring with Ikakku. She dodged his attack with his sheath then he went to attack with his sword. Karin used her blades to block the attack then went to slash him again. A lot of people had gathered to watch the fight. Shunsui, Jushiro, Toshiro and Soi-Feng stood at he front enjoying the two fight.

They watched as she ducked down kicking her legs round then flashed stepped behind him then round house kicked his side sending him back. The male went flying into a wall then Karin laughed but then coughed as she felt a weird sensation at her throat. Ikakku was gonna move when Karin jumped into the air. Her blades began to morph into a large sword that almost looked like an over grown sword.

The girl without thought slashed her sword forward. To anyone who heard what she said, it sounded fine, but to Karin, her voice was high and distorted. "Getsuga Tenshō" she said. A large crescent shape of energy came out and came hurling out at Ikakku who was struck with the large sum of energy.

Karin gripped the sword as she fell to the floor. She landed on her knees, she smiled at the sword before that weird sensation began to crawl up her throat till she was trying to cough it out.

The girl began to cough up a white substance. She knew what it was she just hoped other didn't. She had seen it before, countless of times. The girl just didn't really under stand why it had appeared. She really didn't want anyone to see her like this. Karin shoved her hand into her mouth and began to pull out all the white substance.

She got to her feet grabbing Zangetsu to balance herself, but she fell to her knees again and she began to gag on the white substance. "Karin" she heard someone yell. The girl heard people run towards her.

"NNNNG" she groaned. Toshiro grabbed her hand feeling her body shake.

"Karin?" He asked scared of what was happening.

"Don't look" the girl wheezed out collapsing to the floor coughing away. Toshiro got her to stand up then began to pat her back.

"It's alright" he whispered. Rangiku stood in shock watching the girl choke on what ever it was. She then felt a tug at the hem if her trousers and looked down. There stood Kon. He jumped into her arms then tugged at her pink scarf.

"I'm gonna need this, for Karin. Go over to them with me" Rangiku ran over with Kon in her rabbit tugged the scarf off then hopped onto Karins shoulder.

"Karin. Run out of here and don't try to stop it. Let it out" He handed her the pink scarf and Karin ran out off the arena quickly without second thought.

"You stay there. Lover boy. Rangiku follow me" the rabbit began to hop to where Karin hopped over to Karin who was in the girls bathroom. She was looking at herself in the mirror, with tears falling down her face.

"Urahara is a miracle worker. He did a good job with you" Kon whispered hopping onto the girls shoulder and nudging her face. "I'm a-" she whispered.

Kon shook his little head then gestured for Rangiku to come over with his ears. Flashing them around. "You're not. You are Karin Kurosaki. Rangiku?" The rabbit looked to the said woman who ran over wrapping her arms around the smiled at the girl then watched as she tried to pull the white jaw around her neck.

The girl let out a blood curling scream then let it go. Her eyes had changed to black and yellow then returned back to white and grey straight after."It won't come off" she whispered terrified of what had happened. Rangiku held the girl closer. Kon landed on the bunker then got onto his hind legs.

"Come with me. I have something for you" the rabbit began to hop away Karin and Rangiku behind him.

…

Toshiro picked up the large sword then looked at it with confusion. He heard whispers then turned to the other captains who were all confused.

"Is that Ichigo's or is that hers?" Toshiro stabbed it into the ground then shook his head.

"Karin hasn't been able to manifest her sword but hers is a dagger. Her bankai is a scythe. That is Ichigo's. I don't know how it appeared though" Everyone stood stunned at the idea then shook his shrugged then walked away from the thing and walked out of the 13 division and back to his own. His mind was somewhere else, he thought about Karin and her alone.

…

Karin stood beside Rangiku at the bottom Sōkyoku Hill. Kon ran into the wall then a door opened up for him. He motioned for the woman to follow. Karin ran ahead finding a box. She did not take time to notice that she was in a place identical to Urahara's girl found an under top that hid most of her face. Karin pulled her tops of then put the dark blue top on. It hid Karins mouth and stopped below the nose. The girl put her black top on then nodded to herself. She then found a purple jumper then put it on after. She smiled at herself as she looked like Yoruichi. She sat down on the ground pulling the mask part down. She sighed then shook her head.

"Rangiku. Don't tell Toshiro" the girl whispered softly to the woman. Rangiku nodded then sat down beside the girl."I won't tell him. Karin. You can trust me" the girl nodded then patted Kon on his head then looked round."Rangiku. Can I tell you something?" The girl stuttered. Rangiku nodded then look to the girl with a smile"Rangiku I-".

…

Karin sat with her blue mask covering her mouth. The girl was at the party Soi-Feng was on about. She sat with Rangiku and her drinking buddies. They made Karin laugh and she was really enjoying herself."Karin. There you are" she turned round to see Toshiro with a frown. He walked over taking a seat beside her. The girl studied him carefully.

"Ah. Captain Hitsugaya. What a surprise? What are you doing here?" Shuhei laughed taking a drink of sake. Rukia sat beside him laughing as well.

"I just came to see Karin. That was all" He stated. The girl looked down then gazed back over to Toshiro before looking down again. The male smiled at her then slid closer to her. He took her hand within his then rubbed it gently. He gave her a warm smile then looked round the group. The night progressed slowly. Toshiro sat beside Karin. He had seen something in her eyes that showed that she was sad and scared. He shook his head then looked over to Rangiku who was almost out of her mind.

"Karin? Was it? You graduated from the academy today right?" The girl only nodded as a response to Izuru, the speaker, who then continued."Not to be rude. But who invited you? None of us have had time to visit the academy." Karin looked to Rangiku.

"I've known Toshiro and Rangiku since I was 10. I died a year ago. I know all of you people and you have no idea who I am" she said with a smile. Shuhei who had not given the girl his name spoke up.

"Oh yeah? Who am I then?" Karin grinned.

"Shuhei Hisagi. You got the three scars from a hollow battle in the world of the living. You were a senior and you took Izuru" she pointed to him "Renji" she pointed to the said male then pulled it back. "And a girl named Momo there. A hollow snuck up behind everyone. You and your other senior classmates stood to fight but when they died. Renji and the others came in. After Aizen and Gin saved you. Also you have a zanpakuto named Kazeshini. You had Tosen as a captain but he betrayed you" the girl grinned evilly. Though he could not see her smile everyone could see it in her eyes.

"Who told you that?"

Karin grinned before she gave another story. "I know another one, which I LOVE. Urahara would be given the title of a captain. Soi-Feng did not believe he was fit for the job so she stalked him for the day. When she got back to Yoruichi, Kisuke was finishing telling her how Soi-Feng stalked him the whole day and how she has a crush on him" Everyone began to laugh.

Karin looked to Rangiku who winked at her as she gripped Toshiros hand tightly as she heard a certain voice.

_"Hey Rukia_" Karin saw the girl holding up her phone.

"Hey Ichigo. There was a ceremony the day for the academy students. Anyway it said you were visiting her grave?" She heard Ichigo mutter something.

_"Rukia. Have you found her yet.? Please. Tell me?" _Rukia looked to Karin who shook her head.

"I haven't. I've been looking. Ichigo, Toshiro knows" Everyone listened as Ichigo screamed.

"_RUKIA! He wasn't to know. Karin didn't want him to know. That was the last thing she said to me. Rukia. How could you?"_ Toshiro glared at Karin who had tears streaming down her eyes.

"_Rukia. Why?" _He asked."He was gonna go visit them. So I told him. Ichigo. He means a lot to her. He did deserve to know" Toshiro looked up then voiced out.

"Ichigo. You should have told me" he said. Karin shook her head slowly making him seriously confused.

"_Toshiro. It was her wishes. I respected that_"

_"Ichigo did you say that was Toshiro. Let me talk_" the voice of Yuzu came through the phone. Karin put her hands over her ears to block the voice of her sweet sister.

"_Toshiro. Toshiro?"_"Hey Yuzu" Toshiro answered her looking at Karin who had tears falling down her cheeks."_Toshiro I want to know. What was the last thing she said to you. I've been wanting to know for so long"_

Toshiro sighed before saying."She said, if you even think of following me. I'll hate you more than I already do. She then ran off in tears" he said looking down at Karin who looked apologetically at him.

"_Are you okay? I mean she was your girlfriend_" Karin blushed sitting up straight.

Toshiro hissed shaking his head."We were not dating. We were just friends"

"_Toshiro. You said you could see spirits. Do you think she is still wondering around here?"_

"Yuzu. Your brother can see them as well. He would have said something. Karin has moved on" He could tell that Yuzu was smiling at her words.

"_Toshiro, there is some others who want to speak with you. I'm putting you on loud speaker_"

Toshiro nodded not caring that she could not see him nod."_HITSUGAYA. WHAT KIND OF BOYFRIEND ARE YOU. YOU DIDN'T EVEN COME TO HER GRAVE_" Karin looked to the phone recognising the voice."_I loved her. I loved her so much but she only looked at you. When I heard from the coach of what had happened to our captain, I was in tears. She should of been with us. Having pizza. Celebrating. Instead you break her heart and she goes and dies. It was almost as if she committed suicide_"

Toshiro hissed angrily then took a deep breath. He watched as Karin stood up then walked off. He shook his head then hissed back to the boy."Me and Karin we never together. I was just her friend. You could of told her but you didn't. Yuzu I'm hanging up. Tell Ichigo this for me. He should think twice before speaking or I will kill him" Toshiro grabbed the phone turning it off then stood up. He walked after Karin then found her sitting outside on a roof.

"Why? Why didn't you want me to know. Karin. What were you thinking?" Karin watched as he climbed onto the roof and sat beside her. Karin saw a tear in his eye. The young Kurosaki touched his cheek wiping away that tear. She smiled to him though he could not see it. The girl took his hand then looked at it.

"I wanted you to focus on your work. You couldn't see me for a year so I instead went to the academy. I made sure that I passed with a year so I could come into your squad. If you found out that I was dead, you would of spend your time looking for me" she explained then looked into his eyes. The girl saw a hint of hurt and sadness with them. She cupped his cheek then leaned against his shoulder.

"Toshiro. I don't know how to tell you about what has happened. One day you will find out. Ichigo is strong but what happened he lost it. When we lost out mum, we felt broke but over time we mended. How do you think they feel now with having another Kurosaki dead" Karin took a deep breath before continuing."The Kurosaki's are broken. Ichigo, Yuzu, Dad and even me. We are all broke"

Toshiro put an arm around the girl holding her close. He put a hand on her knee then smiled to her."Karin. I'm still here for you" the girl nodded then she looked down to the ground.

"Thanks to me Urahara, Yoruichi and my brother cried. I've never seen them cry. I don't like it. My brother. Ichigo Kurosaki. Strongest person there is. He keeps his feelings in but I broke him. Toshiro. I wanna hold him again and tell him that I am alright" Toshiro nodded then watched as Karin hopped off the roof. She looked up to Toshiro her eyes telling him to follow.

The male jumped off following Karin back inside."Karin. Come here" Rangiku said. The woman was standing up with her arms began to walk over to the older woman. "Come on" Rangiku turned away walking in another part of the bar they were in. The Kurosaki followed behind then found herself in the mist of a group of girls. The young girl spotted Rukia who rushed over then took her hand.

"Karin. This is the woman association" she smiled waving her hands around.

"I figured" Rukia grabbed the girl and took a seat beside Soi-Feng.

**BRING BRING BRING**

Everyone turned to Rukia who looked at caller ID

"What's wrong. You never call me, three times especially" Rukia answered the phone.

"Rukia. I don't have Zangetsu. When I turn into a shinigami he's not there. I kind of stole a wooden sword instead. Rukia. Were is he?" Rukia shrugged then looked to Karin who bit her lip.

"Ichigo. He'll be in your inner world. Sorry, I have to go now" Rukia hung up then felt a large spiritual turned their heads to see Karin growling at the pink thing that attempted to touch pink girl went to touch Karin again but the said female swung her leg round kicking the small pink girl into the wall with great force.

"Yachiru are you okay" a female asked. Rukia grabbed Karin to sit down then shook her head.

"Karin does not like kids" she laughed "Unlike her brother she doesn't like them" she continued. Everyone stared at them confused.

"So this is Hitsugaya's fiancée?" A lady from the side asked with brown hairs and glasses.

Karin sat shocked her face going extremely red. "Fiancé! What? No! That's...that's...no...he's just my friend " she said looking down.

The girl laughed before saying."I'm sorry. It's just that I heard it from my captain. He said for proof, she has an ice necklace instead of a ring" the girl walked over then saw the necklace. Karin put a hand around it then shook her head.

"It was a birthday present which was yesterday. Tell em' Rangiku" she whispered. The woman only nodded then took out a bottle of sake when a hell butterfly came in. The young Kurosaki lifted her knees up and stared at it in noticed the fear in the girls eyes then allowed the butterfly to land on her hand, she then walked over to Karin.

"Hinata wants to spar with you. He's at the field near the 6th barracks. Come back here when you're done. Captain will worry" Karin nodded then ran out of the room full of woman.

The girl flashed stepped to the 6th barracks then stumbled upon Hinata. She ran over as he handed her Zangetsu."Come on let's spar. I found a great place" The girl nodded then followed the boy into a field. Before Karin began to spar, she stabbed Zangetsu into the ground then sat down with her legs crossed. She touched the blade until she found herself being pulled somewhere else. The girl opened her eyes to the voice.

"What are you doing here?" It was her brother, Ichigo. Karin was about to reply, when a distorted voice answered back.

"I live in here or did you forget?" Karin heard Ichigo scoff before he replied back with anger.

"I know that stupid. I mean were is Zangetsu? He lives in here too" Ichigo hissed rolling his eyes at his inverted self.

"He is gone indeed, but you are not without a zanpakuto. In Zangetsu's place you will use…" the voice stopped as someone faded in.

He had a black tunic on with high boots. And a long jacket and long brown hair that stuck up, "…Kaze" The zanpakuto touched the older Kurosaki's hand before manifesting into a small dagger.

"For Zangetsu to return you must swap him with the correct person, you will know then, the person to who you will give that dagger to" Ichigo rolled his eyes before disappearing.

Karin sighed as her brother did not see her, none of them did. She was about to leave when she heard a voice call out to her.

"Hey you, how long are you going to hid their?" Karin walked over to the hollow then nodded to him.

"Why does he get Kaze?" she asked confused. The hollow grinned widely before replying.

"You use Zangetsu, it is only fair for your brother to use Kaze. Now don't you agree?" Karin began to stutter before nodding.

"And beside. I have a little…friend who is dying to meet you" Karin turned round to see an inverted replica of herself. The girl backed away only for the other Karin to laugh.

"She's scared of me dear brother. That's not good is it? I'm gonna be here a long time Karin. Enjoy me" the girl laughed.

Karin gasped opening her eyes to see Hinata leaning against Zangetsu waiting for her to awaken.

"Ready?" he asked. Karin only managed to nod her head.

**Thank you for such awesome reviews, please enjoy this chapter, if you want you can give suggestions on what should be in it. Also Karin's death has not been fully explained so it may be confusing. The next chapter will have the answers to it.**


	5. Chapter 5

Karin sat beside Hinata on top of a roof near the 6th barracks. They had just finished sparring with each other and were both exhausted from doing so. The two spoke about their past. During their discussion Karin was wondering if he wanted to know her last name. She looked into his eyes seeing happiness and joy.  
"Hinata. Do you want to know my last name?" The boy nodded then turned to her with a smile. She took a deep breath then looked into his mocha brown eyes.  
"Don't tell anyone. I don't want people to know" she began. Hinata nodded then watched as the girl stretched her hand out.  
"Hi, I'm Karin. Karin Kurosaki. Sister of Ichigo Kurosaki. Captain of the 5 division. Daughter of Isshin Kurosaki. Former Captain of the 10th squad" the boy stared amazed at the girl, before composing himself.  
"Hello. I'm Hinata Kurono, 4th seat of the 10th division. It's nice to meet you" he laughed taking her hand and shaking it.  
"Wow…you're from a family of Captains. That's cool" he smiled to her. The girl shrugged. "I'd give you advantage, if people knew" Karin only nodded before replying.  
"Yeah, that's why I don't tell em'" the girl looked over at the town before her. Most lights were out, giving of a scary vibe. Karin could see the pub she was at in the distance. Everything else which was pitch black apart from the moon who refused to shine its light to the ground but rather the sky.  
The two sat in quite for sometime both enjoying the fresh air and cold breeze that tickled their skin as it flew by.  
Karin found it extremely refreshing. She loved the fact that her birthday was in may. The breeze at that time was perfect; just coming up to hot summers yet was still as cool as the spring breeze.  
The girl lay her head back then looked up to the sky seeing no clouds or any stars.

The male that sat beside her, stared at her in wonder. He didn't understand why she at this moment in time she was so peaceful. The sparring section they just had was great fun. The boy knew that he was no match for Karin. She did go easy on him but with Zangetsu. A sword that goes against arrancar and other captains, made it hard just to 'go easy.'

The way the girl moved was extraordinary. She was graceful on her feet. They made no sound but with her skills were ruthless. The girl obviously knew how to keep up with captains. Hinata was extremely impressed at how strong she was.

Karin had her own style to fight and it involved making sure the opponent did not gain the upper hand no matter the price. She never under estimated her opponent. Obviously they were hiding things and were keeping it to the end.

The thing that made Karin so great, was the fact that she never had her own sword. Having her own sword, made her feel more dependent on the metal. If Karin was able to fight with a wooden sword she was fine.  
Her Hakuda made her more unique with her using a sword to fight as she used her whole body to fight. While dodging an attack from her wooden sword, she would use her feet, to trip up the opponent.

Hollows were a different matter. A simple hit on the head was all it took. She loved watching as the wholes behind her quivered and she stood their watching in delight as the monster disappeared. The wholes were always thankful for being saved and not been eaten. It was bad enough that they were dead. Having a large monster chasing after them, made Karin extremely angry at the hollows.

The said Kurosaki turned to look at Hinata who stared into the dark sky. His face peaceful. His long brown soft hair swaying with the wind. The girl noticed his mocha brown eyes. She smiled at them then studied his features more.  
He still looked young, maybe a year older than Karin. He had a cute button nose and a two soft lips that were the perfect shade of pink.  
Karin blinked turning deep red before looking at the ground and watching as a blue rabbit began to hop towards them. The teens jumped down then the Kurosaki opened her arms allowing Kon to jump into them. When he did so he stared at her with two small black eyes. His floppy ears swayed slightly.  
"The lovely woman sent me, to tell you to head back" Karin nodded then put Kon on her shoulder. She looked to Hinata who smiled at her before disappearing. Now that the girl was alone she made sure that Zangetsu was securely strapped to her back then flashed stepped back to the bar.  
She soon returned feeling completely exhausted for what ever reason. She could see Rangiku giggling away at what ever before her eyes began to drop slowly. The rabbit hopped of then lay his body in the right area as Karin tipped to the side falling asleep on the sofa.

A knock was at the door before Toshiro walked in. As soon as he noticed Karin he smiled at the girl, all negative thoughts about the night flushed away. He walked over then touched her cheek. The girl didn't stir. He looked around for a conscious woman and found Nemu standing there at the door.  
"Can you help me take her home. I need you to carry Zangetsu. The woman nodded before walking over. She helped take the huge sword off then watched as Captain Hitsugaya lifted the girl up. She had her legs around his waist and her head rested upon his shoulder while her arms found there way around him to hold on.  
Toshiro used on hand to hold her back and the other held her at the butt.  
He gestured for the lieutenant to follow and she did without a word.

Toshiro lead Nemu into his home before turning around. He watched as she walked in with the large sword, "Put it over their standing up" he motioned to the sofa. The lieutenant did as she was told leaving Captains home.

Toshiro took Karin into his room. He sat her up properly then noticed the blue rabbit hopping into his room. He sat her up straight then found a white shirt he took off her top half except the mask then put the white top on then found a pair of black cotton shorts then stripped her bottoms off.  
As soon as he finished with the task he looked up seeing Karin with her eyes lidded, but what he saw was her blushing deeply. He gave her a smile then pushed her down on the bed. He then smiled as he stripped of his own clothing and put on a grey t-shirt. The male looked to Karin who was staring at him.  
The white haired captain smiled to her before laying beside her on the bed. He put the covers over both of them then watched as the young girl snuggled into his side.  
The male turned to see her peaceful face staring at him with worry. He stroked her cheek then watched as she hid her face between his side and the bed.

_The girl looked round in a panic, looking for an exit. She tried to move her arms that were strapped to a table. Sweat ran down her brow as millions of Meno's surrounded her laughing. Their laugh was high pitch and extremely scary._  
_Karin watched in terror as one human like-hollow walked towards her with a razor sharp grin._  
_Karin tried to run but it was useless. There was no way in hell was she getting out of here. She pulled at the straps but they did not budge. The Meno's laughed harder at her futile attempts to escape._  
_Karin felt her hair beginning to stick to her face. She hissed as cold finger moved the hair from her face then trailed down to the hem of her t-shirt. He raised her top up till the girls ribs._  
_Karin bit her lip as he went under the table and brought out a huge cylinder. Karin watched as he rose it high in the air before it went crashing down on Karins stomach. Her whole body began to burn fiercely. Tears stung the girls eyes threatening to escape but she held them in tightly. She clenched her hand hoping the pain would dismiss but it didn't. When the large cylinder was gone she looked to it in horror, their was a large gaping hole in her stomach. _  
_Blood pooled out of her, at great speed, she thought she was gonna die. She soon felt a large pressure hitting her stomach. The girl felt her eyes close from the pain_ then opened them to see a pair of teal eyes study her with worry.

The girl grabbed the male tightly bursting into hysterics. The male rubbed her back then rocked her back and forth trying to sooth her down.  
"Shh. It's okay. I'm here. Shh" he whispered pulling her hair out of the pony tail and running his fingers through it.  
"I'm gonna get you a drink of water. I'll be right back" the girl nodded as Toshiro moved away from her and walked out the room.

Karin got to her feet and walked into the bathroom. She shut the door and brought down her mask to see the hollow white mask. She then raised her top up to see the large hole. The girl touched the rim then ran back to the bed. She pulled the mask that covered her mouth back into place then hugged her legs while more tears fell down her face. She was scared beyond measures and was not sure in what to do.  
The girl was a hollow. A hollow. The thing that nearly killed her. The thing that she hates and tried to kill. She was one of those things.  
Toshiro returned with a bottle of water. He sat on his bed then watched as the girl sat between his legs. He handed her the water then wrapped his arms around her.

He had dealt with her and her nightmares before and the position they were in made her feel safe. She always thought that since he was a captain he could protect her.  
The girl pulled her mask down enough for her to drink the water and since Toshiro wasn't looking she drank slowly with her hands shaking dramatically.  
The girl still had tears flowing down her face as she drank. She was scared on how she was to drink with the large hole. She wiped her mouth pulling the blue mask up before leaning against his chest.  
The male looked into her scared eyes then watched as she turned around and gave him a large hug.  
The male held her tight as possible. He felt how heavy her heart raced and knew she was in fact terrified. After rocking her back and forth he found that she had calmed down and was just resting her head against his shoulder. Her heart rate was basically normal, thought it was still faster than her average.  
He slowly moved her to lie on the bed and then wrapped his arms tightly around the girl then watched as she fell asleep again but gripped onto his shirt. He held her close then looked above his pillow to see Kon who crawled into the space between them both.  
Toshiro patted the girls hair then fell asleep with her. He could feel that she was more settled. He smiled as she didn't know that he had added sleeping pills into the water. He closed his eyes sleeping washing over.

When Karin woke up the next day there was no-one in the bed with her, except Kon but he was staring at her. The girl sat up slowly then made her way into the bathroom.  
She looked in her reflection, as she pulled her mask down to revile the hollow jaw. She lifted her shirt up to see the hole. She looked in the mirror seeing nothing but a hollow. The girl punched the mirror with great strength causing it to shatter. The young Kurosaki felt the sting in her hand, looking down she saw her knuckles were all bloody.

The girl washed her hand then got ready for the day. She ran down stairs to see Toshiro standing at the bottom with one hand on the banister.  
"I was just going to wake you" he smiled turning around. He picked up his sword then handed Karin hers without looking at her.  
"There is a breakfast at the division so come on" he then quickly ran over to a cupboard grabbing something then walked out with Karin who kept quite the whole way there. She looked to the ground seeing Kon hop beside her. She found a table that had Hinata at it and a sign saying '3rd seat' Karin walked over to him taking a seat.  
"Morning Karin. Sleep well?" The male asked looking to her with a smile. The girl took a deep breath before looking to the male before nodding with a smile.  
"I slept great" she lied then gazed over to see Toshiro handing something over to Rangiku. They then walked over and sat opposite the two. Toshiro was opposite Karin. Rangiku was opposite Hinata.  
A male came over with a tray. He handed them all a plate before leaving.  
Karin stared at it with horror, Toshiro noticed it then swapped his with Karin.  
"Better" Karin nodded looking at the toast that was on her plate.  
"She doesn't eat meat in the morning" Toshiro said to Hinata who was confused at the swap. He only nodded then looked to the female who stared at her food.

Kon hopped onto the table looking to Rangiku with a worried expression. The woman only nodded as she put a pill in her mouth and swallowed it.  
The young Kurosaki looked to Toshiro with a sad expression then looked at her food.  
She didn't want to pull her mask down to eat, so she just stared at it. The rabbit hoped closer to her and nudged her side.  
"I wanna see something" Karin grabbed the toast then ran away with her zanpakuto.

The girl sat in the ground. She was at Urahara's secret hide out. She pulled the mask down and began to eat the toast. Karin did not want Toshiro to know about her being a hollow. She wanted him to think she was still human.  
Karin stood up with a frown then grabbed Zangetsu. She held him in front before yelling.  
"Bankai" the girl looked down at herself to see a black slim sword. She wore a black jacket that was new to her.  
The girl ran over to the hot spring and pretended to scratch her face. To her horror a white mask began to form. Her hair grew longer and her face became paler.  
She pretended to scratch it off again then lay against a boulder. She was almost like an arrancar and that scared her. She took deep breaths trying to calm herself down.  
"Karin. Their is a captains meeting on. Captain to 5th seats are to attend" the girl turned seeing Kon sitting there. Karin got to her feet grabbing Kon and flashed stepped to the meeting.

**Merry Christmas I hope you liked this chapter, the next one is a good chapter. I feel like this was probably the better chapters that I have written. Please review xD**


	6. Chapter 6

When she arrived she walked over to Hinata and Rangiku who all stood behind Toshiro. Karin walked over looking down then stood in her space. She looked to Shunsui who gave her a questioning stare then looked at her sword that was in her hand.

The meeting began and Karin watched as the door opened to reveal a ginger haired male. Everyone gasped at the presence of the male. Karin ran to the front, tears running down her face. The male stopped, his breath quavering at the sight of the girl. Tears began to swell up in his eyes. Karin dropped her sword and ran towards the male. The male did the same. Captains held their swords encase it was needed.

"ICHIGO" the girl gripped him tightly crying hard into his shoulder. Ichigo's knees fell to the floor as his sister held him tightly.  
"Karin" Ichigo whispered holding her as tight as he could. He felt her shake, but he didn't care at that moment. He had his sister in his arms again, that was all that mattered.  
"Karin" he said again. The said female hid her face his chest, his haori hiding her.  
"I've missed you so much" she whispered. Ichigo nodded then stroked her hair.  
"I've missed to. I can't believe it worked. It actually worked" Ichigo turned round as Isshin stood at the door. Karin ran quickly over to him jumping into his arms, still crying.  
"My sweet daughter. You're safe. My sweet Karin" he whispered rocking her back and forth. Everyone in the room gasped except for the people who already knew.  
Isshin looked to his daughter seeing the mask that was hiding something.  
"Kisuke. Yoruichi! She made it. She survived!" Isshin yelled out with joy. Karin lay her head on his shoulder then closed her eyes.  
"Karin" she looked to Urahara who was grinning madly at the girl. The girl jumped of her father then hugged Kisuke tightly.  
"How. How did it-? I thought you would have ended up in-?" The girl put a hand over his mouth. Kisuke took her bandage hand then unwrapped it.  
He shook his head before looking at the mask that was hiding something. He nodded then turned to Isshin.  
"Isshin remember that thing I hoped didn't happen. It did happen" the girl turned to her dad who nodded then ran his hand through her hair.  
"Who's squad are you in?" The former captain of the 10th squad asked. The girl smiled before saying.  
"Toshiro's" Isshin nodded looking at her clothes. He then watched as his daughter walked over to a boy and took a long black sword off him. Ichigo grinned at the sword then watched as the girl turned the slim sword back into the large knife. She handed the sword over to her brother with a smile  
"I believe you have something of mine" she laughed. Ichigo nodded then took the dagger out of his pocket. The girl bit her lip as she was handed her zanpakuto. Ichigo looked to her hand seeing the bandage. He grabbed it feeling Karin struggle away he put his hand on the back feeling a large hole.  
"Captain Kurosaki. You know this girl?" The head captain asked. Ichigo grinned nodding.  
"Yes, this is my sister. She died last year" Ichigo held her close. Then noticed her bracelet. He grinned then went into his pocket. He got onto his knee then pulled out three boxes.  
"Karin. We all got you a birthday present. I don't know why I had them in my pocket but I do so..." He pulled out a three small bags. Then opened the first one which was a football. He put it into her bracelet along with the I I Y. He took the other two charms out then put on, a small trainer then a small love heart with the word family engraved in it.  
"I love them. Thank you" she whispered smiling at the charms. Ichigo held her close grabbing her sore hand.  
"The girl did not give her name, until now. Why?" Karin looked down before looking up again.  
"I don't want to be treated weirdly as I have a captains background. Enough said" the head captain nodded then announced.  
"This meeting is over. I can tell everyone is urging to speak with the Kurosaki's" the head captain stood up then disappeared. At that moment every came running over to speak with the orange haired captain.  
Toshiro instead went over to his captain, Rangiku following behind as well as Hinata.  
"Hey captain" Toshiro smiled to the older male.  
"Hey buddy. So how'd you take it? The news?" Toshiro looked to his friend who was hugging her brother tightly and talking with others.  
"I erm, cried" he murmured a blush forming on his face. The older male laughed then looked to Rangiku with a glee.  
"There my beautiful girl. How are you?" He asked the woman, grinned back at him with tear in her aqua blue eyes.  
"Hey Captain. I heard about Karin. That must of hurt" Isshin knew exactly what she meant then clenched his fist.  
"If it had been a hollow. Ichigo could of taken his anger out on them. But it wasn't" he hissed through gritted teeth. Toshiro stared at his captain in confusion. She didn't die from a hollow then what? What did she die from? Toshiro looked to the girl who was now talking with her brother happily. He could see the glee in her eyes. It was like nothing had happened to her.

He walked over to everyone then looked to Ichigo before slyly clenching his fist. In one quick motion his fist was in Ichigo's face then back at his side.  
Everyone stood confused, except for Karin who knew exactly why he had just punched her brother.  
"What the hell. I haven't seen her in a year. How did I-" the abused male stuttered. Toshiro and Ichigo had a law that, if Ichigo made Karin cry, Toshiro was to punch him in the face. It was stupid. No one knew why they made it up. But no one questioned it. It was for Karin. So they let it pass.  
"Yesterday, when I graduated their was a long assembly" the girl began rolling her eyes as she pronounced 'long'.  
"In that assembly, Head Captain told us how a few students met Ichigo Kurosaki" she took a breath and allowed Ichigo to think about what she was saying.  
"Apparently they asked you why you wouldn't return, and said that you were not fit to be a captain, as you failed to protect the person you became a soul reaper for," the girl paused. Ichigo held his swollen cheek nodding.  
"So to hear that made me feel so guilty. I know what happened hurt you. But, Ichigo you should have came here. I fought to come here, to see you again but you made me feel so guilty" Karin had a few tears swelling up in her grey eyes.  
The orange haired male, pulled her in close then kissed her forehead.  
"I'm sorry. I just couldn't cope if you didn't make it here. I would of lost my sanity" he whispered. Karin nodded then felt a tug at her leg.  
Without hesitation lifted the blue rabbit up and held him out for Ichigo.  
"Kon?"  
"Hi Ichigo" It replies back. Karin grinned putting the rabbit on her shoulder. The girl noticed Urahara and Isshin whispering to each other while looking at her.  
"Karin. Show us how much your skills have developed. Ichigo is gonna fight against you" Karin nodded then walked over to the two males then followed them as they made there way to the first division arena, which was huge.

Karin handed her dagger to Hinata, he held it happily then watched as she bent down and took two things strapped to her leg.  
Urahara grinned recognizing the weapon, he watched as she put them on then grabbed a wooden sword from the side. Ichigo stared confused then watched as she charged at him with the wooded sword.  
Just as she was in 5 feet from him. She quickly vanished from sight. He heard the swing of a sword to his right. He turned in that direction but then felt something in his left side. He turned to see her with her blade touching his side.  
"Mask on" she hissed. Ichigo only nodded then charged at her. The girl held her blade out for the attack then used her other to swipe at him. Ichigo narrowly dodged the attack then felt a foot in his side. The male grabbed her foot in a quick counter.  
Karin grabbed his foot, in the weird position she was in. He then felt her pull her leg down causing him to fall over.

Everyone in the arena gasped then watched as the girl went to hit him with the wooden sword but Ichigo blocked it. Karin hissed then she felt someone grab her from behind who was not Ichigo. She felt a hand travel to the whole then heard a gasp. The hand then travelled to her neck. The person nodded then walked over to Ichigo.  
"She's not a visored. She's an espada" the girl felt tears fall down her cheek. She shook her head then ran off. Ichigo watched as she ran out the arena.

Karin ran into the office of Toshiro. When she saw the said male and Hinata she wiped away the tears then walked in more happily.  
"Hey guys. Did you not want to see me beat my brother up?" She asked. Toshiro walked over looking into her eyes. He saw the tears. The girl knew he knew that she had been crying in sadness.

"Na. I've seen it plenty of times and I had paperwork to do. Hinata was just helping me out" Karin nodded then took a large shaky breath.  
"Are you okay?" Toshiro asked taking on of her hands. Karin bowed her head shaking it slowly. Tears began to fall down her face. She began to wipe them away but the hurt and the fear all ran out. Toshiro pulled her into a hug. He ran his hand through her hair then rocked her back and forth. Karin let go off him then went to sit on the sofa. Toshiro got onto his knee then pulled her into his chest.  
"Hinata, could you get her a drink of water" the young male ran out then Toshiro sat on the chair beside her rocking her back and forth.  
"What happened? Does it have anything to do with your nightmares last night?" Karin nodded then closed her eyes taking in deep breaths as Toshiro held her safely in his arms.  
Someone knocked on the door then walked in. Hinata held the door open for the two male Kurosaki's, Urahara and Shinji Hiroko, the 3rd seat of the 5th division. The 4th seat handed Karin a glass of water but she had her eyes closed. Toshiro took the glass then sat her up.  
The girl opened her eyes and saw the water. She got Hinata and Toshiro to turn round before pulling the mask down. Isshin walked over as she took large gulps of the water. He put a hand behind her back feeling the large hole then kissed his daughters head.  
The girl finished her water putting the glass down and putting her mask per her face.  
"Toshiro" the girl whispered. The male turned round then saw the empty glass. He smiled then sat beside her.  
"Karin. Your moves have certainly improved" Urahara laughed sitting on the couch. Karin looked to Hinata who looked pretty scared by all the captains in the room.  
"Guys, this is Hinata. He was a classmate of mine" Ichigo smiled at the boy then walked over.  
"Was today the first time, you heard about Karins family?" The boy shook his head before replying.  
"No, she told me last night after I got to spar with Zangetsu" he shrugged. Karin nodded standing up. She walked to Shinji then let her eyes go yellow.  
"Next time, you touch me. I'll kill you. I'll rip you to shreds. Do you understand?" She growled angrily. The Kurosaki males and Urahara had witnessed the eyes then looked to the other two who had heard what she said but did not see her eyes change.

Toshiro sighed then felt her pressure rise, he walked out seeing Karin running away. He sent his spiritual pressure towards her causing her to stop but she disappeared.

"Right. What did you do to her? Karin is terrified of whatever it is. I've not seen her this scared since that hollow nearly got to her when she was 12" Toshiro sat down at his desk then heard a knock at the door.  
Urahara opened the door to revel the two girls that fought with Karin. Toshiro nodded as they walked over to his desk.  
"Is there a squad you want to join? We all have the same rules so pick wisely" the girls looked to Ichigo before grinning.  
In unison they chipped up "Squad 5" Ichigo rolled his eyes then looked at them.  
"Why are you kicking them out?" Toshiro grinned before saying.  
"They called Karin a skank and they attacked her?" Ichigo hissed then walked over to them.  
"Why on earth would she be a skank?" One girl laughed then answered.  
"Cause, Captain Hitsugaya bangs her and she gets money for it" Toshiro blushed deeply his eyes going wide. He glared at the two girls, his face still red as ever.  
"I-I-I" he stuttered. Ichigo laughed at his face then frowned.  
"That so called skank is very dear to me. I do not want such people in my squad" Toshiro stood up then walked over to the door.  
"Find another squad. 11 will do you" he then took a seat on the sofa. The two girls left leaving the two captains alone.  
"So what have you done for the last year" Ichigo smiled then sat down beside him.  
"I went back to school. Sat my exams. I just left school. I went to a cram school, for everything I missed" Toshiro smiled then nodded.  
"I'm glad your back. Most captains missed you like Kenpachi. I don't wanna spar with him" Ichigo laughed then smiled to the male.  
"Karins better than a 3rd seat right?" Toshiro laughed nodding his head.  
"Of course. I'll put her as a lieutenant soon. If she wants it" Ichigo nodded then smiled to his friend. Believe it or not but Toshiro and Ichigo did get extremely close. They would deny it, but they are close friend.  
"Toshiro, have you figured out your feelings for my sister, yet?" Ichigo asked curiously, raising an eyebrow. He already knew how the younger captain felt for his sister, he just loved the reaction the young captain always delivered.  
The said male in question turned a deep red. He thought hard about the question at hand. What did he feel for the girl? He does care for her, deeply. But he knew there was more than that, but the question was what did he feel for her? He couldn't say just a friend, could he? There was something inside of him telling him it wasn't just his friend.  
"Answer me this, why did you let her in? You went to the world of the living plenty of times. Momo, was your closest person...until you met Karin. You allowed her into your life, why her?" Toshiro shook his head, he had know idea why he allowed her into his life. Back then, when she was 11, she was mature for her age, she went up against a Adjuchas with nothing but a mere football.  
"Shall I tell you why? Tell you why you allowed her into your life?" Toshiro nodded gingerly waiting for the conclusion that boggled his mind.  
"Well for fun, I'm not gonna tell you. You figure it out. Cause if I told you two things would happen: one; you will blush, two; you'll deny it. So I'm not gonna say. On another note, I'm going to go have lunch with a few captains and I am taking Karin out for a meal. Wanna come?" Toshiro shook his head.  
"Karin won't eat if I'm their. She's hiding something under her mask, that she doesn't want people to see" Ichigo nodded at the statement then stood up.  
He walked to the door with a small grin on his face. 'You are so in love with my sister' he then walked out of the 10th barracks and towards the 4th barracks.

**Okay done I hope you enjoyed this chapter**


	7. Chapter 7

Karin ran from the office, what Shinji said was out of order. She was not an arrancar. The girl kept running till she ran into someone. She looked up to see a boy about her age. She stood up then held her hand out to him. The male took her hand then smiled to girl, it was Hinata.  
"Hey, you alright?" The girl shrugged then looked around before nodding slowly. "Captain is seriously worried about you" Hinata said watching as a red head ran over to them, he had his finger to his lip. Hinata nodded sly then watched as the red head jumped onto the 3rd seat. Karin turned quickly then saw red hair, laughing loudly.  
"Wow, you've lost your touch" Karin vigorously shook her head.  
The girl in a flash pushed him to the ground and tied his hands up with the red tie that was around her waist.  
"Take it back" Hinata watched Karin holding a male he didn't know with something that is basically to hold her trousers up. Karin stood taking her tie of him them helped him up.  
Jinta was about to say something when he noticed her mask. He went to touch it then pulled it down. He noticed the mask that covered her mouth. He went to pull it off, then pulled away when Karin let out of a blood curling scream, falling to her knees panting. Hinata ran over then helped her up to her feet.  
"Sorry who are you?" Hinata asked hissing towards the red haired person. Karin put her blue mask back up then looked to the boy.  
"He's a friend of mine. He works for Kisuke, it's fine" Hinata frowned at the grinning face of the red head.  
"It worked. This is amazing. How do you feel?" Karin frowned then looked down. She didn't want to bring up what happened especially in the presence of Hinata.  
"You should of left me to be eaten. I didn't ask for this. I didn't ask for any of you's to save me" Jinta shook his head in disagreement. He felt something turn in his stomach at the girls words. She wanted to die.  
"That's not the Karin I remember. Someone who gave up" Karin hissed. She raised her spiritual energy then allowed her hollow mask to form on its own. It took over her face while her eyes turned yellow and black. Her hair grew longer as she growled at Jinta, large teeth showing.  
"THAT GIRL IS DEAD. THIS ARRANCAR LIVES IN HER PLACE!" Hinata looked to the girl with sadness. She had tears running down her face. He never knew Karin that much, but for what he did know was that Karin was strong and out going. He never knew the sad Karin that lay under the surface. The boy knew that he wanted to make her smile and laugh again.

"Last night I dreamt I was surrounded by all these hollows. They cut a hole in my stomach, now guess what I have? How am I any better than those things? Those things that almost sucked my soul. Answer me that Jinta? Answer how am I any different?" The girl cried out. Jinta was stumped. Hinata smiled then spoke up. He looked to the girl with a reassuring smile as he said.  
"Hollows don't have emotions. You clearly do. Your nothing like them. You are actually loved by people. I don't see hollows being loved by others" Karin smiled to what the male said to her. It made her fell better. Jinta smiled at the boys words. He was in the clear from the girls wrath.  
"Don't tell Toshiro about this. I don't want him to know" the girl looked up to see her dad given her a sad smile. He opened his arms and the girl ran into them without hesitation.  
She allowed hollow the form to disappear as she hid her face in her dad secure chest. He held her tight then kissed her forehead. Isshin had heard what Karin had said how she never wanted to live. He didn't want to yell at the girl but he had to say something, he then he smiled at an idea. He pulled out his phone then handed it to Karin.

"Hey Karin. I know that you died but I'm gonna make these for you" The video began with Yuzu holding a camera to herself. "Karin. This is the day after your death. I'm gonna give the news to coach and show how they reacted" The scene changed to the coach standing in front of all the boys. Yuzu stood beside the coach. They were on the schools football pitch. All the boys were sitting on the bench all looking for one girl, the girl that was to lead them to victory. The girl that ignored all comment about being the only girl on the football the team. The girl that scared the brute men that all sat waiting for the news. This girl, this girl died, from a tragic event and would never be able to show her full potential.  
"Boys" the coach said sobbing. "I have bad news" he cried out. He held his head in his hands then looked up to the boys. The coach looked to the boys who adored Karin. He did not want to break the news but he had to. He took a shaky breath before beginning.  
"Your captain, she was attacked after the game and she didn't make it. Captain Karin Kurosaki...is dead" Karin watching the video, cringed, the screen showed the boys all shaking their heads. The coach pulled out a newspaper that had Karin on the front page.  
Karin began to breath heavily remembering that day. The girl in the photo, was all mangled. her body did not look like her own. That body, that body Karin wore for only 15 years was damaged beyond re-pair. Hinata who was watching the video as well, closed his eyes at the sight of the girls body.

Karin turned back to the screen, all the boys were shocked, tears rolling down their faces. Kyon, the male that loved her, grabbed the paper shaking his head. Tears rolled down his face. His breath became heavy as he tried to process everything. "Karin no" he whispered out. Karin touched the screen and stroked his face. She smiled at him then looked down "I'm sorry"

Karin bit her lip as tears rolled down here eyes. She watched in horror as the scene changed and she witnessed her coffin being put into the ground. She watched as her brother cried at the front watching in terror as his baby sister was put into the ground. Yuzu was beside him shaking her head. Isshin was being held by Urahara as he cried on his friends shoulder.  
The football team stood there tears falling down their faces. None of them wanted to hide their tears. They were proud of their tears, they wanted everyone to know that they would mourn for Karin. Karin noticed some of her classmates crying as well. Karin shook her head as tears fell down her face, she looked to the picture of herself, it was of her and Toshiro. The captain was staring at her sleeping form. He did not notice the camera.  
"Karin. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry" Karin shook her head. She didn't want to watch anymore. Isshin shook his head then showed her one more clip.  
Yuzu stood in front of the camera with a paper hat on her head. The girl had purple dyed hair with dark make up on. Karin gasped laughing at the girls look.  
"Happy birthday Karin. I hope you are having fun with your friends in that magical place Ichigo told me about. He said that when souls die they go to this place. Have fun there and if there is a door back to earth. Please come and visit. Until you do I'll be missing you always. See you in my dreams Karin. Night" the camera was shut off. Karin smiled at the phone.

Isshin took his phone then put his hand into hers. He kissed her cheek then held her close. He looked up to Hinata then smiled.  
"Hinata what?" Isshin asked with a smile. Hinata grinned before saying,  
"Kurono. Hinata Kurono" Isshin grinned then looked to his daughter then back again.  
"I remember you. You died when you were 5, the same time as my wife. Her service and yours was scheduled for the same time. I spoke with Ichigo he said that you should go first, as you were younger. That it wasn't fair for someone at such a young age to die. It's nice to see again. We did meet before. I was the one to bring you here" Hinata smiled nodding.  
"I forgot about that. It's nice to see you again" Karin looked at him before saying.  
"Your 19?" The boy nodded. Karin smiled then moved away from her dad. She began to walk to somewhere quite so she could think.  
"Karin. We are going out for a diner tonight. We'll find you" Isshin called out to her before leaving her alone.  
The girl nodded, she made her way to the top of Sokyoku hill then lay her head down. She felt someone beside herm pat her hair. The girl looked up to see Kaze sitting beside her with a smile. The girl lay her head upon his lap and closed her eyes. She felt Kaze ran his hands through her hair.  
Since she discovered Kaze, she could always bring him out. Sometimes he came out when she really was down, like now.  
The girl soon fell asleep next to her zanpakuto who put his hand within hers. Kaze looked below to see the seireitei, who were all peacefully doing whatever. The air began to cool down a lot.

Karin ran, tears flowing down her face. She looked back to see Toshiro looking away with hurt all over his face. Karin thought about going back to apologize, and say her goodbye but she just couldn't do it.

* * *

_She kept running getting further and further away from Toshiro, the space getting further and further away from them._

_Karin stopped when she heard someone, better yet, something behind her. The girl noticed a large looking monster with a large white mask, with a evil grin. The girl stopped to stared at the thing that could possibly eat her. The girl bit her lip, she was out of spiritual energy and her knee throbbed. It was only when her life was in danger that her knee became unbearable._

_The girl began to run down the road as the hollow licked his lips. The girl passed lots of house that were old and run down. Karin quickly ran into an abandoned home and up the broken stairs, to the top floor which happened to be four floors up. The girl ran over to the broken part in the roof, debating whether or not to jump. If she jumped from this height she would probably break her neck._

_The out of breath girl watched as the hollow began to run up the stairs. As soon as it reached the landing, Karin felt the board begin to creak. The hollow got closer to Karin, the look on his face gave Karin the chills. The girl stepped back only for the board to break and the girl fell through floors after floors until she reached the bottom. _

_The girl coughed loudly, feeling a large burn in her ribs. Her neck was in agony and she couldn't feel her arms nor her legs. The girl had tears in her eyes. She was terrified of what was happening. The girl looked up to the ceiling, it was about to collapse. Karin froze in horror, she wanted out. "Toshiro" she whispered with a plea. She wanted him to rescue her, like he always did. She desired that male that would make her feel, safe even in this situation._

_The wind whistled through the building, getting through cracks and the little gaps. The flooring gave way crushing Karin under all of the rumble. The girl felt her body heat up in pain, she tried to breath but she couldn't. The girl could see a light, she could see the light getting darker and darker. She didn't know were the hollow went, but she couldn't see anyway. _  
_The girl felt her body get colder and colder until she felt nothing anymore. She didn't feel that burning. She didn't know that she was dead and her soul had appeared, leaving her real body, she was dead._

_"Karin. Karin" someone shouted. The girl with all her strength opened her eyes to see orange hair. The girls body felt numb, she then felt like her body was being sucked into a large vacuum, the girl didn't move and allowed the suction to continue. She soon felt nothing, once again. The girls body was transparent from the hollow sucking on her soul._  
_"Ichigo. She's here. Call you're dad and take her body. I'll take her soul to Urahara's. Meet me there. GO!" Karin could faintly hear Rukia say. She felt someone pick her up and she was away._

_…_

_Karin could hear shouting, and crying. The girl felt someone touch her hair and she opened an eye to see her dad with tears in his eyes. He gave her a kiss on the cheek._  
_"Hey sweetheart. It's alright, your in good hands now. I love you" the girl closed her eyes with a shaky deep breath. The girl had been getting the blood cleaned off her. True it was her real body that got flattened, her soul to was flattened due to the fact that when her soul came out, it to was flattened by the debris._

_Urahara walked over to the girl and patted her head. He bent down and looked to her face with sadness. Yoruichi walked over to him handing over a potion. The male injected it into her heart then flashed stepped back. They watched as the girl shook viciously. Ichigo walked over to the group, taking his hollow mask off. He had just recently gave Yoruichi spiritual energy from his hollow state._

_Tears ran down his face, he was so scared. The male felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to see his father with teary eyes and looking to his daughter's body._  
_Ichigo felt his dad wrap his arms around him and the 19 year didn't care, he needed the support and comfort from his dad. "Dad will she be okay? She can't die" Isshin shook his head. He looked to the corner to see a body under a cloth. Ichigo looked to the body then shook his head. _

_"Ichigo at this stage we don't know. Let's just pray that she'll be okay" Isshin lowered his head. It was such a horrid thing, even to him. Death is a cruel thing that destroys families, and prays on the innocent. Innocent people, like Karin enjoying her birthday but was killed by an old house. That girl has a sister. A sister that cherishes her unique and special friend. Isshin did not want to tell Yuzu about Karin. But lying was not what was needed. Honestly. She needed that._

_The shaking soon deceased and Karin opened her eyes slowly. Isshin and Ichigo ran over quickly to the girls side. They gave her a reassuring smile but the girl knew that it was empty. She could see the hurt and the tearing of their heart in their eyes._  
_"Don't tell Toshiro. He's busy with soul society to worry" Isshin and Ichigo both nodded. Karin was still weak and was getting more and more transparent by the second. Urahara walked over to the girl then sat her up slowly. He held her neck then smiled. He told Isshin and Ichigo to step back. They both did so and watched as Kisuke spoke with the girl. He patted her head._

_"Now don't speak. I have a gift for you" he gave Karin a small bag and then rubbed her cheek. "Now, I'm gonna send you to soul society. Hopefully you'll make it. See your soul is seriously damaged. I've tried to fix it. Now, if you make it to soul society, go straight to the academy. I've wrote instructions in your bag. The blue pill is Kon. Put him in an soft toy" he raised his cane to Karin then tapped it on her head. As he held the butt to the girls now clear head, he whispered, "Make it safe my dear" a single tear fell from Urahara and landed on the dirt that was in the basement._

Karin woke up find herself on top of Sokyoku hill. She noticed a white haired male sit beside her. It took her moment to realise it was Jushiro. The male turned to her with a smile then stood up holding a hand out to her.

**I hope you liked this, it's extremely sad but now you know how Karin died. Thank you for people who reviewed/ favourited/ follow me or the story, im always so happy and when I get that email that I have a new follower and so on, I'm always so grateful to those people xD**


	8. Chapter 8

The girl took the offered hand, standing up. She wiped away some of the sleep in her eyes before looking to the male, raising an eyebrow. "Jushiro, why are you here?" She asked confused of the males presence.  
The older male smiled before walking away from the young lady heading down the hill, towards the 13th division area. Karin followed pursuit, catching up to the male, who gave her a smile.

"It's seven, your brothers diner started an hour ago. They were waiting for you. I came to collect you" Jushiro said giving her a large smile. The girl nodded following the male into a small restaurant. He took Karin round the back until they were at Ichigo's welcome back diner. The girl took a seat beside her brother looking around the room. Jushiro took a seat beside the girl then looked to Ichigo who smiled to his sister.

"Where were you?" He asked. Karin shook her head then looked to her brother sadly. He nodded then watched as a waitress brought out their diner which happened to be curry and chips.  
Karin looked round, Jushiro, Shunsui, Hinata, Byakuya, Rangiku, Shinji, Rukia, Renji, Urahara, Yoruichi, Jinta, Uryu, Keigo and Orihime all sat around the table. Karin took a large deep breath before pulling her blue mask down to reveal the hollow mask that covered her face. She looked to her bandaged hand sadly.  
Everyone stared at it in shock, it wasn't everyday they saw a hollow mask on a human. Karin looked up then watched as Uryu smiled.  
"It worked. That's amazing" he said putting his glasses back onto his nose. Karin nodded then shrugged. She didn't get why it was so amazing that it worked. She looked to all her brothers friends then scratched the back of her head.  
"Why are you here anyway?" Keigo spoke up at this point.  
"Ichigo invited us to his welcome back party" Everyone just nodded then Orihime spoke up.  
"I would have thought your boyfriend would have been here" all the non-shinigami nodded at the same time, "Were is Toshiro?"

Byakuya who was drinking coughed at that point, some water coming from his mouth. "So he did ask you to marry him?" Karin blushed a deep red before shaking her head. The Kurosaki stared at her in shock.

"He did what?" Isshin yelped in shock. Karin shook her head once again to embarrassed to say anything. Her body froze then she looked at the food. She quickly stood up then walked over to Urahara then whispered into his ear.  
"Can I eat?" She asked the male. The ex-captain frowned at the thought then looked to her before asking,  
"Have you ate today?" Karin nodded then told him about the toast she ate. He thought about it for a few moments before nodding.  
"Well, I don't know to be precise, now I think you better tell your dad, you aren't married to lover boy" Karin blushed before going back over to her food.

"So, miss Kurosaki, are you?" The female shook her head. She was extremely red in the face before enquiring.  
"It was my birthday a few days ago, I was told it was because of the necklace he gave me for my birthday, but that was it" Byakuya smiled nodding his head.  
"But he's still your boyfriend" Hinata at this point was extremely confused. "You're dating our captain? Isn't that weird" Karin shook her head.  
"We are not dating. We are just close friends" Karin hissed. She stabbed her fork into a chip then put it into her mouth.  
"But you have kissed?" Karin again shook her head.  
"When Toshiro came round. He helped me study with whatever, we'd play football then we'd go back home and do what ever. That time it was for my school dance, and I can't dance. We tripped up...onto my bed. That was it" Byakuya raised an eyebrow as well as the other captains.  
"How many times did he come round?" Byakuya asked. Isshin laughed then shook his head.  
"He came round all time, he stayed over all the time and he normally made himself comfy in the kitchen of hogged the TV. Normally he would come over on Saturdays stayed over then left Sunday midday" Isshin chuckled.  
"Lover boy!" Shunsui laughed. Karin shook her head then finally bit into the chip. She chewed it slowly before swallowing. Deciding that it was okay to eat she continued.

Everyone joked about enjoying their time together. Karin had put her mask back on after her diner, and sat staring at her dad. The girl felt her eyes get heavy until she soon fell off her chair asleep. Jushiro, rushed to her side then made sure she was fine. "She's asleep?" He questioned. Isshin walked over then picked her up. He held her like she was a young child.  
"She was asleep when I found her on the hill. She can't be that tired" Isshin shook his head then looked at the face of his beautiful daughter. Urahara walked over then opened her eyes. Black and yellow eyes were revealed.  
"Captain. This has happened three times in a row" Rangiku whispered. Karin lay their asleep in her fathers arm, just as Toshiro walked in. He walked over to Karin then patted her head. The girl opened an eye then held her arms out to Toshiro. The male held her as she climbed onto him and fell asleep against his shoulder.

"Toshiro. Karin was given her own home. I'll take you to it" Toshiro nodded to Isshin then followed the male out. He noticed Ichigo then gave him a quick nod.  
"Toshiro. A quick word" Ichigo whispered. The male looked to Isshin who nodded. Ichigo bent down to the younger shinigami then whispered into his ear.  
"Have you figured out why yet?" Toshiro shook his head. He was still clueless to why he allowed the girl into his life. He wanted to know the answer but knew it would be a while till he knew why.  
"Well keep thinking. Good night, Karin" Ichigo patted his sisters head then watched as his dad and his sisters friend walk off.

Isshin lead Toshiro back into the 10th division. He lead him to the house that was next to his own. Isshin got out a key and opened the door. He stepped in and began looking for her bedroom. When he found it, he called Toshiro in. The girl was laid down on the freshly made bed, but with her being stubborn, she didn't let go of Toshiro. Isshin laughed helping the male sit beside his daughter on the bed. He smiled at how the girl was sleeping then sat down on the bed, the side closest to Karin.

"Toshiro, look after her. I won't always be here and I need you to look after her no matter how your relationships plans out. Even if she despises you, look after her. That's your captains orders" Isshin brushed some hair out of her face then gently stroked her long black hair.

"I know she may not want to tell you everything about her troubles, but let her know you're there for her" Toshiro nodded then looked to the girl who held him close as she lay in his safe embrace, sleeping.  
Isshin gave a thankful smile to Toshiro then helped him get comfy in the bed. He took his shoes off and his daughters off. He helped get them under the sheets, just as he was about to leave a small blue rabbit came hopping in. Kon took his spot on Karins pillow and fell asleep happily.

Isshin turned the lights off then left, the house and headed towards the 13th squad. Jushiro said that he could sleep on his couch. Isshin happily took the males, offer.

Toshiro looked to the girl who refused to let go. He noticed how beautiful she looked when she was asleep. He could tell that she was relaxed due to the way her face looked. The male touched her cheek then, smiled gently. He leaned his head against hers falling asleep.

* * *

Toshiro stared at the door in his office. When he had woken up, Karin was not beside him. He thought she could have went for a morning walk, but she was still not around and it was 10:00am already. The male sighed then carried on with his work. He looked at the sleeping blue rabbit who was on his desk. That confused him the most, why did she not take the rabbit with her?

When Toshiro heard a knock at the door, he waited for it to open. He saw Hinata standing with a large stack of papers. Looking at them, he sighed. That was another two days in the office. The young 4th seat sat them down then turned away. Hearing a gasp Toshiro looked to see Ichigo walk in with his sister. She had blood over her uniform, her hair was all messy and the she looked petrified of something.

Toshiro rushed to her side then watched as she held onto his shoulder to stable herself. When she was finally able to stand by herself she looked to her friend with a smile, that could be shown from her eyes.

"Morning, sorry I was late. I slept in" Toshiro watched as she walked over to his desk picking up the rabbit then sitting on his sofa. She lay her head down, taking in a large sigh. Ichigo walked over to Toshiro's desk then looked in it finding plenty of papers for his squad.  
"Did you take over my paperwork, while I was away" Toshiro nodded taking a seat on then desk. Ichigo grinned then hugged the young captain. He ruffled his hair then took his papers back to his own squad.  
"Toshiro. Come here a moment" Ichigo said. The male nodded then walked out of his office to speak with his friend.

"Karin slept on the Sōkyoku so she maybe extremely tired, let her relax, and the blood is nothing to worry about" Ichigo. The male turned then walked over to the younger male then bent down and whispered into his ear  
"She's awake and asked to see you" With those parting words Ichigo left the 10th barracks and went to find his dad who was about to leave.

Toshiro turned back into his office to see Karin, he walked over then put a hand on her head. He looked into her eyes and he could see how tired she really was. He could tell that she had a bad nightmare. The male wrapped his arms around her watching as she played with her thumbs, looking at the bandage that was a dark red.  
The girls hair was a mess and it fell in front of her face. Her eyes were red like and she looked very pale. Karin stood up as Rangiku came in. She noticed the young girl and walked over. The busty woman gave her a small pet on the head then turned to her captain who was sitting on the couch.

Toshiro sighed before standing up and getting back to work. The young girl walked away from the barracks and towards her home. She walked into her bathroom, turning the hot water on for a bath then stripped her clothes off before stepping into the warm water. The girl closed her eyes sinking lower into the bath.

Karin could feel all her stress wash away with the blood that was on her stomach. She looked to her stomach and a single tear fell down her face. She is an arrancar. She could tell. Even Nel was kind but that didn't make her human. She was an arrancar and so is Karin.

"Now what's the point crying. Do you hate me?" Karin could hear her hollow speak. Karin only nodded slowly. The hollow laughed evilly before replying back with wisdom that they always had when they spoke.  
"So if I am you. Do you hate yourself. Do you despise you. Do you despise your brother for making you what you are?" Karin thought about it. Yes, she hated the person she is now. The thing that took countless life's. Karin belonged in that category. The thing that would suck innocent souls without hesitation. That thing that destroyed her family and others as well. She was that now. She was that thing.

"Why do you still feel the need to hate us. You never once hated yourself before. This is you, Karin. This is us. We should be proud of who we are. We are invincible together. Why do you still long to those worthless emotions? Look were they got you. They killed you. EMOTIONS KILLED YOU. THEY RUINED YOUR BOYFRIENDS LIFE. He hides them below the surface and nearly got himself killed" Karin looked at her hollow-hole. She traced it with a finger then shook her head.

The girl could feel that the water was now cold. The girl stepped out with a towel then walked into her bedroom. She noticed Toshiro's sword in her room. The girl put on her bottom half then began on her top half. She put bandages around her torso then heard the door open. The girl looked from the corner of her eyes to see Toshiro standing their in shock. The girl turned her head slowly, making sure her hollow mask did show.  
"I-are you hurt?" He asked running over to inspect her. The girl froze as he wrapped her arms around her waist. He rested his head on her shoulder. Karin blushed then turned away from him.

"You do realise I'm not dressed from waist up" the sound of Toshiro's feet on the ground could be heard. The girl reached for her bra and put it on. She put on her blue under top that hid the hollow mask then turned round to see Toshiro looking around awkwardly. She patted his head then cupped his cheek.  
She thought about what her hollow said, how he hid his emotions, but looking into his eyes she could tell how he was feeling. He could see the worry in his eyes and some type of awkwardness. The girl wrapped her arms around his neck then cuddled into his body.  
"Don't show such worry. I'm fine" The male shook his head then nosed her head.  
"I'm always worried about you" Karin smiled then walked over to her bed handing over his sword. She then put on the black part of her top then left tying the red belt on.

**Well that's the end of this chapter, I hope you liked this. Please review and I thank the people who have already done so xD**


	9. Chapter 9

The girl walked into the 4th division then found Captain Unohana. She walked over to her then bowed. "My brother said he would have a word with you?" The woman nodded then guestered for her to follow. The woman walked into her office and guestered for the girl to sit. The room was not like Toshiros. His had a table and a chair with a sofa infront. When this one had a table and chair but their was also another table of potions and a cabint. Also a bed lay at the side of the room, with a comfy chair beside it. The room was also smaller by 3 times. I almost looked like a doctors room. "Captain Kurosaki did not specify, so I ask what did he mean" Karin smiled then looked to her hands. Retsu noticed the girl fidget then gave her a warm smile.

"I want to help out here. When I am sad, I love helping the sick out" The woman smiled then handed her a white coat. Karin followed the woman to a room full of sick people. She allowed her to help these people under her watch.  
Karin ran over to someone who was in pain. She looked at his wounds then found a certain oil to use and gave it to the male. She then made her hands glow red and put that onto the oil based wound. The male groaned in pain as the wound began to close slowly. Puss and blood ran from the wound but Karin ignored it and allowed the healing to continue till it was a small scab. She cleaned the blood and the puss off the male then turned her attention to someone else, while Captain Unohana noted things down on a clipboard.

The girl walked over to another then looked to the door seeing Toshiro walk past. Karin dropped what she was doing, Unohana had noticed the male past and simply nodded, allowing the girl to chase after him. She followed him to a small room, where patiemts seemed to have mental problems and were recuperating. She looked in the window seeing a girl with short brown hair kiss Toshiro on the lips. The girl watched in horror as he didn't push her back. They quickly parted then he gave the girl a hug. The girl smiled at the white haired captain. Karin could see Toshiro laugh with a huge smile on is face. The look in his eyes scared Karin the most.

Karin felt a tear fall down her eyes. She could fell the salt on her lip. She felt so betrayed. Her best friend didn't tell her about this girl. This girl he happened to be so close to.

_"Let your emotions go. Their pointless_" Karin nodded. She felt the mask of hers cover her whole face. Large teeth grew from her mouth while wings grew on her back. The girl felt nothing any more. She could see what was happening but had no control. She let out a scream then she took off. She began to run at a super fast speed. She ran out of the barracks in such a rush passing Retsu who only gave the girl a small smile.

"Karin!" Someone yelled after her. The girl turned round with a large smile. She pulled the mask down and hissed at the person, who happened to be her brother. Ichigo ran over his mask going over his face.  
He grabbed her then watched as the hollow laughed. "Karin is sad. She holds onto those emotions that are pointless" Ichigo shook his head then scraped the side of her face. The mask began to fall off but her eyes stayed yellow and black.

"Who was he kissing? Why didn't he tell me?" Ichigo held her close then wiped away the tears that fell down her face. He looked into her sad eyes then gave her a kiss on the cheek. Bystanders stopped to stare at the two Kurosaki not knowing they are brother and sister.

"Dad...wants to live chat tonight. You can come and talk once Yuzu goes to bed. Dad and I have to tell you something" Karin gave him a suspicious look before nodding. She turned to walk away when she saw Toshiro with a smirk. The girl walked over looking down to the ground.

"Where have you been?" She lied hoping for him to give her the truth. She could feel him shift uncomfortably on his feet till he said,  
"I was with Soi-Feng, why?"  
Karin shrugged then whispered. "I was looking for you, but I forgot why. Silly me. Anyway see you later" she walked away with tears falling down her face. He wouldn't tell her the truth. How could he. He was her best friend. Her closest friend but he wouldn't tell him about the girl in hospital. The girl felt her heart tear and the trust and love she felt for Toshiro began to fade.

The girl headed towards the 13th division and found Jushiro and Shunsui sitting on a porch bench chatting with one another. Both of them were sipping tea. Jushiro spotted the girl and poured her a cup of tea then handed it to her as she took a seat beside them.  
"Hello, what brings you here?" Shunsui asked giving the a girl smile. The girl looked up showing her hollow eyes that had tears filled within them.

"Child, what happened?" Jushiro asked. The girl bit her lip debating whether to tell them or not. Jushiro took his haori off and gave it the girl who wrapped it around her body. She hid her ace in the white cloth, loving the comfort she got from it.  
"Does Toshiro have a girlfriend, that happens to be in hospital at the moment?" The two males looked at each other before Shunsui spoke up.

"That is Momo Hinamori" he stated. Karin hissed then folded her arms. "I'm guessing he never told you about her?" He continued. Karin shook her head then took a sip of the hot substance. She swallowed it sadly, feeling the hot substance burn her mouth.  
The girl looked to her bad hand then clenched it tightly. Tears began to swell up and she tried hard to stop them but they kept falling, "Why wouldn't he mention her to you. That's his childhood friend" Karin hissed more before whispering.

"Then why did he kiss her?" Jushiro patted Shunsui's arm before whispering to the other male. Shunsui nodded back with a smile. They both gave each other a nod then Looked back to the girl.  
"Gah" the girl yelled in frustration, gripping onto her long black hair. She felt two hands on her either shoulder and released her hair. They gave her a sad smile, then watched as a tear fell down her cheek. She quickly wiped it away then blinked back more tears.  
"Karin, he will have a reason. Don't cry" Karin nodded but she felt so betrayed by her closest friend. Jushiro bent down and wrapped his arms around the girl giving her a hug. The girl held him close enjoying the comfort she got from the older male.

'_When emotions are in play the truth is covered up. When there is no emotion the truth is exposed. Let them go. Their pointless burdens that you don't need_' Karin closed her eyes hoping the hollows voice would shut up. She knew the hollow was right, but she couldn't let herself go. Emotions were the only thing that kept her human.

* * *

The night was soon coming and Karin was getting more and more tired. She watched from a roof as the sun began to set leaving behind an orange hue that hummed over everything. The peace stretched over the whole of the soul society. Karin smiled at the sight of the peace. After her first incident with Toshiro, the girl loved watching sun sets. They relaxed her and made her feel better.

Karins peace ended as Unohana stood under her. She gave the girl a smile before announcing,  
"Karin, come with me to the rukongai district for injured civilians" the woman asked politely but Karin could tell that it was an order. Retsu was very much like Yuzu, kind hearted but never get on their bad side. It's dangerous and very bad for you. It's also hard to get back to their bright side after visiting their dark side.

The Kurosaki jumped down from the roof and followed the older woman into to the west rukongai district. Karin searched around, all these people were dead, but carried on their life's. Most of the people probably lived in modern times but was thrown back into the dark ages. The houses were mare shacks and the food, was very little. It looked like an developing country. Karin looked round, wanting to make it look more modern.

Karin studied an elderly woman who looked very ill. The girl walked over to the woman then bowed politely to the elder woman. The elderly woman smiled at the young girl before allowing her to approach.  
"I'm here to help civilians. May I look at you? You look rather ill and very pale" the old woman nodded. Karin asked a bunch of questions then told the old woman how to care for herself.

The woman appreciated it greatly then groaned as someone kicked her. At this, Karin brought out her zanpaktou and blocked an attack from the male. She hissed at them looking into their eyes with a killer glare.  
The male noticed the eyes of the girl before cowering back. He ran away screaming "she's a hollow. She is a monster. She will devour us all"

Karin shook her head then helped the old lady up and back to her home. She applied some kido to her back before telling her to get some rest and gave her a certain code for her to phone. "If you need me, use a butterfly but think of this number" she wrote down a code then left. The old woman looked at it before smiling. Greatful of the young girl.

The young girl headed to were the 4th squad were located. She entered the room seeing hundreds of people waiting to be seen to. Karin ran over to Unohana who gave her, her instructions.  
The girl nodded before calling forth the next patient. Karin worked quickly and sufficiently treating all the people she could. That night she managed to help: 18 kids with broken legs; 12 with the cold; 15 seriously injuries and helped 5 pregnant woman, give birth. Which was a great sight so be seen. Out of the 50 people she helped, they all thanked her for her help and showed such happy smiles. Karin felt her spiritual pressure low but still had plenty left for an easy fight.

The girl heard a scream and quickly ran out to see a woman getting chased by a large male. Karin flashed stepped to the woman's side and growled at the male. She unsheathed her sword then hissed, "Back away now," her eyes gleamed with the look of a killer. The male swollowed then ran away. Karin turned to the lady before the woman whispered.

"Karin" the girl, shocked at the person knew her name, looked at her curiously before recognising her. Karin smiled tears forming in her eyes. They crashed to the ground with a large smile spread across her face.

"Mum" the lady stood up wrapping her arms around her daughter. She kissed her head then lead her off back to her home to catch up, on all those years she missed. Karin sat staring at her mother. She was still the same as ever.  
"Karin, happy late birthday and here" the woman handed her 13 charms. The charms spelt her name out. The girl took the 13 with a smile then began to put them onto her charm bracelet.

Karin spoke with her mother for a while, she spoke about how she died and how her family got on. How Isshin was always full of life. As any mother, that died, Misaki enjoyed the stories that her daughter shared with her. She really missed her little Karin. Who was so out going and already very protective.

"Stupid Isshin. He didn't look after you. Neither did Kisuke, did he? Are you okay sweetheart?" The girl nodded then moved on to talk about Toshiro, the woman lit up. She loaded something onto her small laptop. Then looked to her daughter with an evil grin.

* * *

_A young Karin, stood beside her mother as she spoke with a white haired male who was about 10. The young girl ran to the boy tripping over, the girl began to quiver at the pain. Bending over the white haired male picked her up then a blue orb went over her arm making her feel a lot better.  
"Ank ew. Dat weewy urt" she whispered. The male nodded then watched as the small 3 year old gave him a large hug. The male laughed at the girl who gave him a large cheesy grin. "I'm Awin. What's ou-r aim" she asked. The male looked to the girl before replying.  
"Toshiro Hitsugaya" he replied with a smile. Karin gave him an even larger grin before saying.  
"We are gonna et married" Toshiro laughed fisting his hand then opening it to revel a small ring. He put it on the girl then laughed as she kissed him on the lips. Toshiro gave her a peck then laughed as the girl smiled blushing heavily._

_"I wuv you. Shiro" Toshiro laughed as well patting the girls head as she fell asleep on his shoulder. Toshiro gave her a soft smile then pouted as Misaki took the sleeping child of his shoulder. She took the small ring off the girl then put it in her pocket.  
"Sorry, So I never asked what's it like being captain now"_

* * *

Karin returned home late at night. She went to see her brother who happened to be still in his office. As she walking in she held the small ring that Toshiro had given her all those years ago. The girl walked into his office seeing him talking to Yuzu on a video chat. Karin came closer to the screen so she could see her sister. She smiled at the hair then shook her head. "Night, Ichigo. I'm going to my bed."

"Night Yuzu" Karin watched as her twin sister left the screen and Isshin came on looking extremely nervous. Karin walked over to talk with him. She took a seat on her brothers lap then glared at the screen as a young woman, with blonde hair and blue eyes appeared. She wore a tight top and that was all Karin could see of her. She could see that her breasts were over grown, and she looked extremely fake. She had long black fake eye lashes on and looked about 23. Karin swore she looked like a barbie with her bleach blonde hair.

"Is that her?" The lady asked looking at Karin. The girl hissed watching as her father nodded.  
"Karin, this is Vanessa. She's my girlfriend" Karin stood up shaking her head. She didn't want to hear about her father having a new girlfriend when she just met her mother. She held the bracelet close to her shaking her head.  
"I don't like her. She looks like a whore and a slut" Karin hissed them ran out the office with tears in her eyes. She held onto the bracelet tightly running back home. The girl ran into a few soul reapers and pushed them out her way with great force. Probably severely damaging them.

She felt her heart hurt so much she didn't know what to do. Venessa could never replace her mother. Her mother was still out there. Her mother was still around. Her mother was still around. To Karin, it was like her dad was cheating on her mother with a complete slut. She didn't want to call her mother. Ever.

Karin ran into her home then ran onto her bed. She held the bracelet, fingering the letters that her mother had given her. The girl fell asleep quickly and lay on her bed with tears still running down her face.

* * *

Ichigo looked down not knowing what to say, he didn't know why she was so up-set about. He thought that Karin would have been happy for their dad. Vanessa stared at the screen with anger.

"She seems high strung" Ichigo gave her a glare then turned the video chat off before putting the laptop away in a drawer. Ichigo rubbed his temples then sighed. Venessa was not like their mum but she wasn't that bad. She was nice to Yuzu and him. She was close to a mother figure but was extremely cool. Ichigo looked up as Toshiro walked in.  
"Your dad just phoned. He said to talk to you. It seemed urgent." Ichigo nodded then began to continue writing a report.  
"Go see Karin. She seems really out of it, just now" Toshiro nodded then left the 5th office to see Karin.

* * *

Toshiro walked into the girls house and headed into her room. He saw her crying in her sleep over her covers. Toshiro walked over taking a seat on the bed and patting her head. He felt her stir and wake up then she sat up and looked into his eyes. The male gave her a smile then wiped away the tears.

He looked away only to notice the small ring that lay on her bed side table. He picked it up then felt something hard hit his shoulder sending him flying into the door. The male groaned in pain holding his right shoulder. His shoulder, burned so much. It really hurt. It felt like a hollow had thrown him around.

Karin ran over to him then helped him stand up. She helped him to her bed then to his haori off then in untied his top part of the uniform. She helped him out of his under top then shook her head as their was blood and his right shoulder was out of place. She quickly put it into his socket then rested her head on his back. Toshiro whined at the feeling of his shoulder being put back into place. It stung so much and he was so confused why Karin had just done that. Dd it have to do anything with the small ice ring?

"I'm so sorry" she whispered. She began to apply healing Kido on his arm then once it was done. Toshiro grabbed her by the left arm and put her on his lap. He pressed his head to hers then began to draw circles in her back. The girl rested her body into his, closing her hollow like eyes.

"I'm sorry" she whispered again. Toshiro only nodded then took her right hand. He gave her a small squeeze then closed his eyes.  
"What's up? What's wrong?" He asked laying her down on the bed. The male lay back as well and stared into her eyes. Karin told him about Venessa and the incident with her.

"I don't say this often, but I consider your dad like my dad. I don't like the fact that he has another woman, especially since he has three kids that have all grown up," Karin nodded to her friend then touched his cheek. She showed him the bracelet she had on then watched as he frowned at it.

"Where did you get the 'Karin Kurosaki' from?" He asked raising an eye brow. The girl looked down then looked back to Toshiro.  
"Today, I went with the 4th squad to the rukongai district and helped them. I met my mum" Toshiro grinned at the girls words then watched as tears swelled up in her eyes. Toshiro wiped away the tears then cupped her cheek.  
"Is that why you're so sad. You don't want him to date another woman, while you know the where about's of Misaki."

The girl nodded, that was true indeed but she was sad for other reasons. She was also sad due to the fact that the person before her happened to be lying to her. He has a girlfriend and he is lying in a bed with his best friend. Of course nothing would happened between them, but if he had a girlfriend, wouldn't he restrict himself to her alone.  
Karin sighed heavily then looked into his teal eyes, she gently traced his lips with her fingers then hid her face in his chest. The male wrapped an arm around her, then closed his eyes. He really wished he knew more about why she hurt so much. He hated seeing her so sad.

"Karin you know you can tell me anything. Your the closest person to me, I'm not gonna judge" Karin shook her head.  
"Is it boy related?" Karin nodded slowly feeling as Toshiro's body tensed up at the idea.  
"I don't like anyone if that's what you mean, but it is boy related" the male sighed at the idea then felt Karin move away from his chest. She began to take her top of then pulled of her bottoms, lea inner in her blue under top and her pants. Toshiro stared at her confused then watched as she lay back down then pulled her blue mask down so he could see her lips.  
"What's wrong?" She asked with a smile. She pulled her mask back up then cuddled into his chest.  
"Night shiro" she whispered falling asleep with her friend.

'_Karin. You are a bully to us. Why are you so mean?' The hollow whined as Karin slept peacefully.  
'You know, It's weird, why don't you feel nervous being round your boyfriend. I mean you kissed him when you were little, would you kiss him now? Your married to him aren't ya. Even at that age, you knew he was to become someone important, but the jokes on you, isn't it. He has someone else. Someone prettier, sexier, has all the right curves that you don't have"  
"She doesn't hide her face. She shows it of and uses her lips to capture the love of your boyfriend. How funny?"_

**Hope you guys enjoyed. I won't be updating on awhilr due to m. Sister and how long it takes for her to write Hared**


	10. Chapter 10

_Toshiro sat in his office just as a knock came from the door. He uttered a 'Come in' and watched as the door opened to revel Karin with a long baige jacket on. She gave him a grin before untying the jacket and pulling it off her small frame, to revel sexy black laced underwear. She grinned at the facial expression of Toshiro. The girl walked over in a way that would suduce the male before her. The girl straddled his hips then smiled with now red glossy lips._

_Toshiro licked his lips then watched as she untied his uniform and pulled it of him. The girl traced his toned chest then ran her hands up to his neck. Toshiro pulled the girl in quick for a long passionate kiss. Their mouths tried dominating each other with a battle.  
The captain moaned at the taste of her cherry lip gloss and the sweet taste of her breath that tasted of strawberries and mint.  
Toshiro moved his hands down to the girls butt and rested his hands gently there. He pulled away from the kiss to catch his breath. The girl began to nibble on on his neck, as the male whispered "I love you, Karin"_

* * *

The young captain of the court guard squad, opened his eyes to find himself entangled with the girl that lay next to him. Toshiro sat up straight, remembering the dream he had last night. He tried to move his right arm but it stung deeply. The male looked to the little girl that lay beside him. He ran his fingers through her hair then moved the sheets to see Karin in a pair of black pants. The male happened to keep his eyes there for what felt like eternity.

He shook his head before putting the sheets back over her body, and stood up. The male picked up his top half of his uniform and put it on with the burning feeling in his right shoulder.

On the way out, Toshiro grabbed Hyorinmaru with his left hand and allowed it to drag until he got into the barracks. When he entered his office he dropped Hyorinmaru, on the floor. A clang could be heard as it echoed from the 10th barracks. Toshiro held his shoulder and looked to the door to see Rangiku standing there, with worry. The woman rushed over picking up his sword and placing it somewhere safe.

She helped her small captain stand then helped him to the sofa.  
"It's fine. Last night my shoulder dislocated" Rangiku pulled his top of to see his right shoulder was swollen. She held her hand to it hoping to make it heal.

"Who did this happen?" She asked worriedly. Toshiro looked to the ground before looking up again. He pondered to tell her or not. It wasn't like Karin meant to dislocate his shoulder. It was an accident.  
Thinking on what was the correct thing to say, Rangiku butted in with her conclusion,  
"Was it Karin?" Toshiro nodded but instantly defended her. He stood up turning to look at the busty woman with a stern look.  
"It wasn't her fault. I mean, it was an accident. She was extremely sorry. She-" he trailed off as Hinata came in with the daily stack of papers.  
Toshiro put his uniform back on and took a seat at his desk. He picked up a pen, then dropped it at the pain. He shook his head then watched as Hinata sat down the papers.  
"Hinata, I have a job for you" Toshiro said. The male nodded simply then watched as Toshiro stood up. He got a small chair that was in the corner and sat down at it at the desk.

The male patted the big office seat and nodded as Hinata took a seat. He picked up the pen then stared at it for a few moments.  
"I need you to write all reports. I'll tell you exactly what to right" he stated. The 4th seat nodded then looked down at the first sheet.

* * *

The day moved on, and it was quickly approaching ten o'clock, at night. Rangiku headed to find Karin who happened to be in her home. The woman entered the room to find her still alseep. Rangiku rushed over shaking the girl awake.  
The girl did not wake and that worried Rangiku. The woman removed the covers to see the girl in her pants. She found a pair or shorts for her and took her into the 4th barracks.

Karin was found a room quickly and was examined and was given protein and other minerals. Rangiku stood with the girl the whole time, she never left her side, as she was worried, for her friend.

Karin lay asleep on the bed with needles protruding into her skin. She had a heart monitor on her, to be safe and her room had a barrier, just in case the girls spiritual pressure went out of hand.  
Rangiku stood beside the girl, just as her brother, her dad and an un-known woman as well as Kisuke.

The blonde male walked over to the member in charge of the girl and asked for a full report. The person in charge told Kisuke everything that he knew then left the room.  
Kisuke walked over to the girl and tapped her shoulder. He shook her slightly until the girl woke up. She looked round, she spotted her Dad and his girlfriend.

Karin hissed but grabbed her head in pain. Kisuke walked out of the room quickly without anyone knowing why.  
Rangiku walked over to the girl and gave her a smile, the girl smiled back to Rangiku then noticed a glass of water in front of her. She noticed Kisuke holding the glass and she slowly sipped on the water.  
"Karin, that's very dangerous. You need to eat" Kisuke moaned taking a seat on one of the comfy chairs.

The girl nodded as a reply and finished the water. Kisuke took it from her then handed her a plate of food. The girl shook her head but Kisuke didn't allow her to do such action, as he quickly stabbed a tomato with a fork and shoved it into the girls mouth.

"Now eat" Karin smiled at the male before nodding. She slowly eat all the salad that was on her plate then moved onto the pasta. Kisuke, walked round the room aimlessly until he found a small ice ring, the girls bracelet and an ice necklace.

He picked up the girls bracelet and frowned at the extra charms that hung off it. He put it back then turned his attention back to the girl who had only a burger on her plate. The girl shook her head then pushed the plate away.  
"I don't eat meat first thing" Isshin and Kisuke chuckled. Rangiku took the plate away from the girl and headed to put it away.

The girl lay her head back completely exhausted. The girl could sense someone come in, but she knew who it was so it didn't bother at all. The white haired male walked over to the girl then patted her head.

"Hiya. I have a question. Why did you dislocate Toshiros arm" the girl sat up quickly at Jushiros word. Everyone looked at her with suspicion. The girl looked down then whispered.

"He touched something of mine that I didn't want him to see" Everyone was completely confused at what the girl meant.  
"What did he touch?" Kisuke asked. Karin went to the bedside table and handed it to Kisuke. The male studied it then gave it to Jushiro.  
"What is it?" the girl blushed then brought the two males closer. She told them that their was a video she had that they had to watch to understand. The two smiled at the girl then watched as she stood up then grabbed onto Rangikus arm.  
"I want out. It stinks in here" she looked to Venessa then walked out of the room with the support of Rangiku. Venessa went to pick up her bracelet and her necklace but the girl grabbed her hand. She hissed at her then walked out of the room while putting on her bracelet and necklace.

"Where did she get the 'Karin Kurosaki' from?" Everyone shrugged then looked to the door where Karin had last been.

* * *

The two females headed back to the 10th division. Karin was not propely dressed but she didn't care. She walked into Toshiro's office seeing Hinata at his desk while Toshiro sat beside him.  
They gave her a strange look, it was Toshiro who rushed over to her to make she was alright.  
Karin backed away from the male, in embarrassment. She kept her focus on the floors then watched as Isshin and another woman walked in. Toshiro frowned at the woman who made her self comfy on the sofa.  
"Karin" Isshin hissed at the girl. The girl looked at him with her yellow eyes boring into the male.  
"Yes dad" she asked innocent like.  
"Karin, don't start. What was that about yesterday" Karin frowned watching as Kisuke and Ichigo walked in.  
"Did we have a bad connection yesterday? I said i don't like her. She looks like a slut and whore. He was married. You dumbass. Do you not understand that" she said clearly. Ichigo watched as Karin looked down at her bracelet then looked back up.  
"Leave my dad, or i'll make you" Karin hissed at the woman, charging towards her. The girl went to pounce on her when Kisuke caught her then took her outside.

"Excuse us" he said looking at the girl who had daggers in her hollow-fied eyes. Kisuke took the girl outside.

"Kisuke follow me" Karin whispered. The male nodded then was rushed away by Karin.

* * *

The two arrived at a small wooden house. The girl knocked on the door before entering the house. Kisuke followed behind her then stood their in shock at the sight before him. Karin had rushed over to her mother and held her close while she cried into her mother.

"Misaki" Kisuke whispered at the sight of the woman. She gave him a sweet smile then returned her attention to her crying daughter.  
"What happened sweetheart?" Karin shook her head then allowed Kisuke to explain the ordeal. The woman listened holding her 16 year old daughter close in her arms.  
"Shh. It's alright" Misaki put her daughter onto the couch and watched as she feel asleep. Misaki smiled at her daughter then turned around to the blonde male. She stormed over to the male then raised her hand to the blonde then slapped him hard on the cheek. She pushed him into another room then closed the door behind her.

"Why is my daughter dead? Why did none of you look after her?" Kisuke held his sore cheek then looked to the floor. He looked up then shook his head.  
"Im sorry Misaki. We all are. We never wanted her to die. This was the best i could do. She could have ended in hueco mundo. This was all we could do for her" Misaki gave him a glare then shook her head.  
"You're a captain. Anyway how is my Yuzu?" Kisuke laughed then brought out his phone showing her the video diary that Yuzu made for Karin. Misaki shook her head in sadness.

Misaki spoke with Kisuke the night long. The video of Karin and Toshiro when they were younger had come into the conversation. Kisuke had found the video extremely funny then he looked to the time before leaving the two lady Kurosaki in peace.

Misaki picked her daughter up with a cover wrapped around her. The woman headed back to the seireti and found a large person standing at the gate. She noticed an huge size male talking with an average size male with red hair. The two males stopped talking to look at the woman with the girl in her hands.  
"May i help you?" The red head asked. The woman nodded then walked closer to the red head. "My name is Misaki. Misaki Kurosaki" at the mention of the Kurosaki, the red head looked to the woman with a smile.  
"Ichigo's mother?" He asked. The woman nodded then smiled. The red allowed the woman to walk into the seireti then stopped.  
"I need to head to the 10th division. Karin feel asleep" The red head looked to the girl sleeping then smiled. He lead the woman into Karin's home.  
"Thank you. What's your name?" The woman asked. The male walked into the girls room then smiled.  
"I am Renji Abari. Lieutenant of the 6 division. I am also friends with Ichigo" The woman smiled then lay her daughter down on her bed then took a seat beside her.

"I'll leave in the morning i want to have a word with my girl" Renji nodded then headed down the stairs taking a seat on the sofa. He turned his head watching as the door opened to revel Ichigo and Isshin. Renji stood up in fright then watched as the two walked up the stairs. When the two walked up the stairs Karins bedroom door opened. Both of them stared at the woman before them with a large grin on their face.

"Hello sweetie" she smiled at the two. The two stared in shock then watched as the woman slapped both of them on the cheeks.

"I am furious at both of you's" The two held their cheeks close together. Then watched as the woman infront of them fumed.

"Why is my precious daughter dead? Why didn't you two look after her. I am really angry. Also you allowed my daughter to be scared of who she is. She doesn't show of her beautiful face as she doesn't want people to know. She never cared about how people saw her but, now she cares...a lot" Misaki fumed at the top of the stairs. The two males looked at each other then watched as the woman turned her head to look at Isshin.  
"Who is looking after Yuzu?" She asked. The older male swallowed then scratched the back of his neck. "Do you have any consideration to our kids?" Isshin nodded then watched as Misaki finished walking down the stairs.  
"We were to raise our kids, with their own mind and thoughts and the free will to say what they felt. If Karin does not like Vanessa, then don't force her to like her. She will attack her again" Misaki finished walking down the stairs.

Ichigo looked to his dad before walking into the room to see his little sister. He sat on the bed then stroked the side of the girls face.  
"Dad, has mum always been that scary?" Isshin nodded then looked to Karin with sadness.  
"Is that why you dislike Vanessa?" He asked his sleeping daughter. He watched as his daughter had tears pouring down her shut eyes. The male lifted her covers to see the blood pouring from her stomach.

They watched as Misaki came back in putting a glass of water down on the side of her table. Ichigo walked out the room then went to speak to Renji. Isshin put his arms around Misaki as she broke down in tears  
"Misaki, none of us wanted Karin to die, not the way she did. It was hard for all of us. Believe me. Yuzu took it the hardest. I'm sorry. Misaki. I never wanted her to die" Misaki held him tighter allowing tears to fall.  
"All three of them, have grown up to be so beautiful" she whispered. Isshin kissed her forehead then looked to his daughter. He gave her a smile before leaving.

* * *

Karin sat in the 5th division having breakfast with her brother. They sat in the canteen area with other soul reapers. The two Kurosaki's were enjoying their time together. Karin looked down at her plate then looked up to her brother. Ichigo went round to her side, wrapping an arm around her.  
"I want to train with my hollow here. Could I?" Ichigo nodded then patted her head then trailed his hands around her hollow mask.  
"Sure, just come round" Karin smiled then stood up. Her brother kissed her forehead getting a few stares from his squad.  
"Love ya" he said as she walked away.  
"Love ya too" she smiled before heading to her own squad. Ichigo picked up his plate then walked over to two soul reapers in the kitchen.  
"Captain. Who is that girl?" Ichigo turned round seeing one of his new recruitments.  
"Thats my sister. Karin. Why?" The soul reaper looked down then scratched the back of his neck.  
"We all thought, she was your girlfriend" Ichigo smiled ruffling the persons hair.  
"I think she has her eyes on the 10th captain" The person smiled then walked over to his friends then watched as Ichigo stood infront of them all.  
"Right squad..."

Karin walked into her squad, with a pair of green shorts and a white top. She got a few smiles from the others. The girl noticed her mother sitting at a table. The girl waved at her before going into the captains office.  
"M-Morning..." She stuttered as she walked in. Her eyes didn't look at her captain and Hinata who were already doing paperwork.  
The girl grabbed a sword that was lying on the floor then stared at her reflection. She frowned at her hollow, yellow eyes then examined the sword.  
"Hineko...hiya...how are you. Where's Rangiku" Silence was all that was before before Karin laughed. "You should get your master under control. Drink isn't good for zanpaktou" Both males that were in the room gave her a confused look, as Karin spoke with the zanpaktou.

"Well thank you. That's kind of you. I like our chats" Karin put the sword onto the table then held her zanpaktou. She looked down then turned around then looked to Hinata who was working on the paperwork.  
"Am I needed the day?" Toshiro stood up then grabbed the girls hand then lifted her head up. The girl shut her eyes tight then pushed him away.  
"Why are you avoiding me?" He asked with a stern voice.  
"Why do you lie to me?" She whispered back. Hinata got up then quickly left the room not wanting to be rude.  
"I haven't lied to you. What are you talking about" Karin turned round then shook her head.  
"STOP LYING! I'm not stupid. I know you are. Just come out and tell me the truth" Toshiro turned the girl around.  
"Why don't you tell me what's up with you" The girl turned away again then walked away.  
"It has nothing to do with you," She hissed. Karin still didn't know how to tell Toshiro about the fact that she was an arrancar.  
"Well, i feel like such an idiot, as everyone knows but me. You won't even look me in the eyes" Karin felt tears swell up.  
"So i am keeping something from you. It's not like i am lying to you"

Toshiro growled then grabbed the girls wrist.  
"Fine then, until you start telling me your problems. Address me as Captain Hitsugaya" Karin felt her heart tear into pieces.  
"What ever. I just won't speak to you at all" Karin walked of, heading to the fifth squad.

She stood in the middle of the hall then pulled her blue mask off. She screamed loudly then began screaming "Cero" The girl throw a dark red mass of energy towards the wall. She did this repeatedly.  
"Stupid hollow. Why couldn't i have went to hueco mundo where i belong" she throw another Cero around the room angrily. She charged her hands with an extremly large Cero, then threw it only shortly watching as someone fell over. The girl ran over seeing Hinata on the floor.

The girl ran over to the male then watched as a few of the squad members came running down to see the commotion. Karin watched as her brother came rushing towards her. He pushed her back gently then began to apply kido to the injured male.

"Get squad 4. Hanataro will do" Two squad members left as ordered. Ichigo looked to his sister who was crying softly. Ichigo leaned his head against Karins.  
"Toshiro hates me" she whispered. Ichigo watched as Hanataro came running over. Ichigo allowed his useless kido to stop then wrapped his arms around Karin.  
She cried into his shoulder holding his haori. Ichigo kissed her forehead then rocked her back and forth.  
"I don't know how to tell him, that i am an arrancar. It isn't something i can just blurt out" Ichigo shook his head. "Also why didn't he tell me about his girlfriend. Momo" Ichigo shook his head.

"Karin. Toshiro hasn't got a girlfriend. Momo is only a little sister to him. He never told you was probably to do with the fact that, when i went to go fight in the winter war. Aizen has a zanpackto that deal with illusions. We all thought for a while that we were dealing with Aizen. Toshiro stabbed Aizen, only for it to be Momo. The girl nearly died. She has been in hospital for over 6 years" Karin didn't say anything.  
"He probably didn't want to tell him that he nearly killed the only friend he had. Keep in mind that he barely knew you" Karin nodded. She looked to her brother then watched as he kissed her forehead once again.  
"He still is gonna get a slap for making you cry" Ichigo looked around his arena then frowned. "How did you do this damage" he asked. The girl pointed her finger in the area were there was no people and whispered.  
"Cero"

A red mass of energy went hurling in that direction. Ichigo and a few others smiled at the look.  
"Miss Kurosaki. It's so good you are on our side" Karin looked to the male who spoke then shook her head. She turned her attention back to who was lying on the floor. Half of his skin pealing off, while his white skin was all charred due to the cero. Karin blinked away tears then felt a hand go on hers.

Hinata smiled up to her.

**Hope you guys enjoyed this. Please review**


	11. Chapter 11

Hinata was put into the critical part of hospital. The male had passed out after looking up to Karin. The said girl sat outside his room while he was getting treated. She sat on her brothers lap on the floor. The male held her close as she cried softly.

Ichigo, knew that Karin felt horrid for what she did. She pretty much ripped the skin of her comrade and burned him. The male took the girls hand then looked up to the boring old ceiling. He stroked the girls hand feeling as she hid her face in his haori and felt her close her eyes.

The 5th seat had quickly found out the reason, to why Karin hid herself in the haori. It was her protection. She felt safe and secure when holding the white cloth. The male found it understandable. The girl could defend for herself but she couldn't comfort herself. She needed someone to be there for her.

It was then that Ichigo realised how important Kon was to the girl. It wasn't just the perverted Mod soul. It was her safety while being alone, and having no friends, in such a weird and different place. The male wrapped his arms securly around the girl then watched as a few of the squad members of the fourth division walked past.

They gave the two, strange looks then walked on turning the corner. Ichigo sighed then saw a coffee being held out to him. The male took it noticing Rangiku and Kon who sat happily on her shoulder. When the rabbit saw the crying girl. He hopped off and slid his little blue body between hers and Ichigos.

The girl held the rabbit close, allowing tears to fall onto the rabbit. Rangiku noticed the tears then put a hand onto her head. She bent down to her then shook her head. She gave her a smile before walking off in a rush.

Ichigo took a swig of the coffee then gave the cup to Karin as she took a sip of the drink and placed it onto the marble floor. She rubbed Kon's ears then turned to see Toshiro walking towards them.

He stopped, witnessing the Kurosaki's. Karin looked at him from the side so he couldn't see her hollow like eyes. He walked over to Ichigo as he guestured for him to come closer. Ichigo clenched his fist then punched the male under the chin, knocking him back against the wall.

The white haired male was about to scream out at the male but noticed how Karin was sitting. He watched as the girl whispered something and a blue ball came hurtling towards him. The male felt his jaw, and felt the pain leave his sore jaw.

"Why are you here?" Ichigo looked to the door then looked back to the male who was waiting for is reply.  
"Hinata got hurt, badly. So we are waiting for him to wake up" Ichigo shrugged. Karin gritted her teeth at her brothers words. He didn't just get hurt. Karin hurt him. The girl felt close to Hinata. She could talk to him without any fear.

She could rant on about what ever and he would listen and laugh with her. He was extremely understanding. He also, when Karin never knew it, looked out for her in the academy. Karin, when she looked back, saw how he would have her back and defend her from the shadow. It was greatly appreciated that he would have her back.

Karin looked up to the door as a male with blonde hair walked out. Ichigo recognised him but the girl did not. Though that didn't stop Karin from jumping up into the air and gave him a death glare, if he dared to give her bad news.

The male looked into the girls yellow eyes, then reclined back. Ichigo gave him a glare, not wanting him to say a word about the ideas. The blonde regained his posture then announced.

"The male is fine, he is up. You can see-" was all he managed before Karin pushed him into the wall and rushed into room. She noticed the male on the bed. He was facing the window, away from her. The girl walked over slowly, eyeing the male as he turned and have her a sad smile.

"...Hinata...I..." She whispered walking over to the bed. The male lifted his hand up to her and Karin happily took his hand within her own. She sat on a chair looking down to the ground, not sure what to say to him.

"Karin, are you okay?" The girl looked up with sad eyes and with shock at the words. Was she okay? She was peachy compared to the state of her friend, why was he asking her? To anger her? No, he wasn't that kind of person. He wouldn't try to irritate her.

She shook her head then looked down, she took a deep breath, whispering, "I am fine, how are you?" Hinata sat up slowly shaking his head. He lifted her chin giving her a soft smile.

"You are lying, you wouldn't have been doing what you were if you were happy" Karin looked behind her noticing Ichigo and Toshiro.  
The girl nodded, "Sorry, it's just...I was throwing my anger and stress away, but that is not important" Hinata nodded then frowned.  
"Yeah, the important thing right now, is for you to realise, that you belong with us" Karin only managed to nod. She didnt want to point out that the most important thing was for him to get better.

Karin stood up then headed out the room. She headed towards the 11th barracks. When she walked in she put on her fake smile. She watched two soul reapers, engaged in a battle. Karin walked over to Ikakku who was sitting beside his friend Yumichika on the boring wooden floors. The girl took a seat then pulled her mask down. She watched their fights and began to analysis their technique. She could see many holes their was in their strategy. She could predict the others moves. The girl watched as those two girls she despised walked into the dojo.

The blonde one gave her a dirty look. They looked at her again, with her hollow like eyes and her hollow mask. They screamed then pulled there swords out.  
"Cero" Karin whispered pointing her finger at the floor at their feet. The two held their swords tightly and rushed towards the girl.

Karin looked at their feets, not from shying away, but getting a good angle of how they stepped. That was the first thing she did. She side stepped but one girl managed to grab her. They threw her to the ground and shoved a sword into the back of her clothes pinning her down some.  
They grabbed her white mask and began to pull it off her face. Karin let out a wail, at the feeling. She could feel her mask breaking as it was being ripped from her face. The girl had tears fall down her yellow eyes. The girls screams could be heard from basically anywhere in the soul society.  
The girl closed her eyes, then heard a large scream, "GET THE HELL OF MY LITTLE SISTER BEFORE I KILL YOU" the two girls were roughly pushed into a wall. Ichigo wrapped his arms around his sister and she shook from the pain. Ichigo looked to Yumichika and Ikakku.  
"You know this is my little sister, why didn't you stop them from hurting her?" He snapped, holding his sister who was exhausted from the pain.

The two squad members from the 11th squad, looked at each other in sadness. They didn't realise that the girl happened to me Karin's sister. Yes, they knew, but it slipped their minds. They didn't think to stop the fight at all.

Karin sighed, "Why do the death gods hate me. I fell in lo-I never did anything wrong to them" Ichigo smiled at her slip up. He watched as the girl blushed deeply "Why couldn't I, have just went to hell instead or just started again. Am i being punished?" Ichigo shook is head.  
"Karin, don't say such things. We love you here. Please don't say such things" Karin shook her head standing up.

"I don't want to live eternity as a monster. I don't want to be a soul reaper, i don't wanna be an arrancar. For my 15th birthday, do you think i asked to die that day. To have my strong brother, break down. For my sister to cry. No, i asked that Toshiro would fall in love me. And now he hates me as i can't tell him any of my problems" The girl stormed off in anger with tears pooling down her face. She stopped in the middle of where she was.

She had just confessed to her brother that she loved Toshiro. She had confessed in front of a few people. Karin felt even more frustrated than normal. She was such an idiot. She wanted to jump off a bridge and die. She didn't want to be Karin Kurosaki anymore...she didn't want to be anybody.

* * *

Ichigo stood in the dojo, with a smile on is face. True he was sad that his sister wanted to have never been giving her a second chance, but the fact that she blurted out her love for the small white haired captain. It made him chuckle, he knew that she liked him. It was obvious, she would tend to stare at him, for a few extra unnecessary seconds. The hug they shared the day that she had died. It wasn't an ordinary hug. It had different emotions within that simple hug.

The male turned to see a red headed person, with a red tunic on and large black boots. Ichigo watched as he grabbed the girls necks and held them to to the wall with anger. Ichigo walked over to the male then put a hand on his shoulder.  
"Why stop me? You wanna ring their necks out. I wanna snap their necks. Why would you stop me? They tried to kill her, they tried to hurt her in the academy. I will not allow Karin to suffer. Hyorinmaru agrees, with me" He snapped, his grip on their necks getting tighter and tighter.

The girls coughed from the lack of oxygen. Kaze grinned then felt a hand on his shoulder, the male turned his head to see Ichigo.  
"Kaze, yes, i wanna, inflict the pain they put on my sister...but"  
"...you're a captain, and it will be bad if you kill these girls. They tried to kill Karin. Does she not matter?" Ichigo was about to speak when Kaze let the girls go, they fainted to the floor the loss of oxygen.

"Now, go find Karin and tell her you don't care about her confession, if you ignore it, she won't like it. So go tell her, that you don't care, and if you are interested i know that, Toshiro is having, sex dreams about the girl" Ichigo looked to the zanpaktou then rolled his eyes. The zanpaktou gave Ichigo a large grin before disappearing into the air.

* * *

Karin stood their tears falling from her yellow eyes. She didn't want to cry, but she was so frustrated. She didn't know what to do. Karin felt a pair of arms embrace her tightly. Karin rested her head against the woman's chest. She felt fingers go through her hair. Karin knew how the kind woman was.

Retsu Unohana.

Karin closed her eyes as the woman held her close, comforting the girl. She lifted the girls chin and looked into her hollow, yet beautiful, eyes. The woman handed the girl a tissue then lead her to the fourth division.

The woman led the girl into her own office. She poured the girl and herself a cup of green tea. Karin took a seat then accepted the hot drink. She sipped slowly as the woman studied her carefully.  
"Karin, what is the matter?" Karin rubbed the tears from her eyes then looked to the cup. She looked to her reflection withinn the green tea. She thought about what she wanted to say before speaking.

"I don't want to be here, in soul society. I am so frustrated. I belong in hueco mundo. Not here" Retsu shook her head then put her cup down. She put her hands onto the girls knees and and began to talk.  
"You belong here. Hueco Mundo is a horrid place. This is the right place. Trust me. What else is the matter, that can't be just it?"

"I told my brother a secret that i didn't want him to know," The woman smiled gently then lifted the girls head up by pushing her chin up.  
"Look me in the eyes and tell me your secret. It won't be spread. Trust me" Karin nodded then swollowed.

"For my 15th birthday, i...erm...wished that...Toshiro would fall in love with me" Retsu smiled at the girl then put her arms around her. She gave the girl a warm smile then sat back on her seat.

"Do you feel better. If you were never here, how could your wish come true? Toshiro could never fall in love with you, if you were never here, by his side" Karin smiled at the woman then nodded. She appreciated the advice Retsu had given her. It reminded her of Yuzu.

"Karin, everyone else may see you as a monster, but you are far from one. Life is testing you, throwing hardships towards you. Stride to the thing you want, and ignore all the comments"

The girl nodded then took another sip of her green tea. Karin jumped when the door opened to revel a man with blonde hair, in the style of Elvis. He wore blue glasses and the look on his face, he could tell it was urgent.

Without speaking Unohana stood up and followed him to the patient, she had to treat. Karin followed beside her then froze as she spotted the two girls that tried to attack her. Retsu rushed over then looked at them.

Both of their wind pipes were crushed. The woman looked to Karin then brought her over. She began to apply kido to one of the girls Throats. Karin did the same for the other, thought she didn't know why.  
'_Karin, that was my doing. Haha...I wanted them to feel the pain that you felt_' Kaze said nervously within her mind. Karin shrugged as she applied the kido to the girl then stopped. She pointed her finger before whispering,  
"Cero" a ball of light green energy was softly thrown towards the girls throat. Karin threw another at her friend then watched as the girls both opened their eyes softly.

"Unohana, i got to tell you something" the woman turned round then nodded her head. "It was my zanpaktou that did this to them. They pinned me to the floor and tried to rip my mask off. He was only defending for me" the woman nodded then walked into the corridor.  
"These ladies, are to remain here, until further questioning" the woman walked out with Karin following behind her.

The females walked back into the office. Karin took a seat then watched as Unohana began to write stuff down on a piece of paper then looked to the girl. "Don't worry dear. You won't be held responsible. I am going to write a report on what happened" the girl told the woman everything about what had happened.

* * *

Karin spent most of her day with Hinata. She nursed him, the whole day talking with each other. The girl was watching Hinata sleep. He was extremely tired from all the treatment he was getting injected into him. Karin ran her hands into his soft brown hair. She lay her head against his arm then ran her hands up his arm.

The girl touched his hair then ran her hands over his lips then lay her head back staring at the young male.

* * *

Toshiro stood in line with his lieutenant behind him. They were listening to the head captain talk about the walls that needed painted. Toshiro felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He ignored the vibrate and felt it vibrate it once again. He tried to ignore it but, it kept buzzing.

The meeting was over within minutes. Toshiro grabbed his phone and looked at it. Toshiro looking at the number before dropped his phone. Jushiro walked over then looked to the male with sadness.  
"My gran. She's ill. I need to see her" Jushiro stopped him then shook his head.

"Take someone with you" The male nodded then flashed stepped to the only person he could take with out being scared.

* * *

Karin put her mask on feeling slightly cold. She felt a hand grab her, she turned seeing Toshiro with sad eyes. He grabbed her hand then lead her away into the Rukongai District. Toshiro was quickly in a woman's house then let Karin go.

"Gran" he whispered to the woman that was lying on the floor. Karin rushed over and put a hand on her heart. She closed her eyes and focus her healing kido on her heart.

"You're the kind girl from the other day" the woman breathed. Karin smiled then nodded to the woman.  
"Toshiro, is she your girlfriend? She is extremly cute" Toshiro blushed but shook his head.

"She is a friend" Karin pouted towards the gran, who caught her pout. She smiled at the girl then grabbed her grandsons hand.  
"You look sad" She said. The woman watched as the male let tears fall down his cheeks. Karin kept the kido at her heart. The woman grabbed the girls hand and softly put it on the males. Toshiro looked towards Karin who never looked his way.

"Look after him" the woman whispered. Karin nodded as the woman closed her eyes. As the womans eyes lid fell closed, Toshiro lowered his head crying softly. The woman began to disappear into nothing. Karin put her arms around him and gently rocked him back and forth as he cried.

He had his arms around the girl, his head resting on her shoulder. Tears fell down onto the girl. Karin rubbed circles on his back. The girl took a deep breath then lifted his chin. The male stared into the girls hollow eyes then lowered his head once again. Karin looked up to the ceiling then felt Toshiro move. Karin looked back down to him.

"What happened to your eyes" Karin looked down again. She hoped to find her lie on the floor. "It's eye drops. It helps with certain girl problems" she lied. Toshiro cocked his head to the side, confused on what she meant.  
"My period" she said. To most girls this would have been slightly embarrassing but for her, she didn't care.

"I thought you haven't got it yet" Karin laughed then shook her head.  
"I'm old enough to have sex, to get married. I have had this since i was 10" Toshiro smiled to the girl even though he was rather sad.  
"I still see you as that little girl, who kicked her ball nearly onto the road" Karin nodded.

"I am not that young little girl anymore. I am old enough to care for myself, most of the time"

Karin stood up taking Toshiro's hand. The girl lead him to a house not that far away. She opened the door and walked into the house. When she entered she spotted her mother sitting having a cup of tea.  
The woman put her cup down then walked over to Toshiro. She put her arms around him then smiled.

"I know about your Gran. It's okay" Toshiro didn't want to cry infront of the person, seeng as he didn't know who the hell she was.  
"Mum, can we stay here the night?" Toshiro didn't move, so this is Misaki. True he had met her before but he can barley remember her.  
"Sure, stay here" Karin smiled then took a seat on the couch.

"Mum, where is your bath. I stink. I have been with Hinata all day and i got into some stupid fight with these girls" Misaki showed her the way to the bath. Toshiro sat on the couch, not sure what to say to the woman. He watched as Misaki set beds up for them. The male took his chance and knocked on the bathroom door. After hearing enter, he walked into see Karin sitting in a large bath. Her mouth was in the soapy water. Toshiro walked closer to her then lay his back against the bath so he wouldn't be tempted to look at her.  
"Karin, i wanna apologize. It's just that..." Karin put a hand over his mouth.  
"I understand. Don't worry. I haven't found the way to tell you. That is why i haven't" Toshiro nodded then left the room.

Karin was out the bath after 10 minutes. She had fallen asleep in the bath, so her mum had to pull her out. The girl was in a large fluffy towel. She was taken into a private room were the mother dried her off and put her in a frilly long night gown.  
The girl was put on a large double bed that was in the woman's spare room. Toshiro was already in the bed when Karin was brought through.  
"Don't look to her face. She doesn't want you to see it" the woman lay the girl down. Toshiro held her within his arms. The male put the sheets over her then closed his eyes.

Toshiro held her close as he drifted of to sleep. He kissed her cheek then whispered, "Don't appear in my dreams. Hyorinmaru laughs"

**Hope you enjoyed xD**


	12. Chapter 12

Karin was in the hospital looking after Hinata, he was awake and was staring at the white celling. The female was sitting on chair, staring at nothing in particular. She wanted to be more human like. To be like everyone else, and not a hollow, that everyone cowers away from whenever she walks past, or looks at someone and she is classed as a monster.

Karin, looked at her friend, watching as he tried to stand up. The black hair, ran over to her friend catching him. Hinata gave her a smile then stood firmly on his feet, without shaking. Karin let him go, but stayed right behind him, just in case he fell over.

The two friends headed outside and to the 10th division. Karin noticed Momo talking to Toshiro and Ichigo. Karin quickly put her blue mask on then walked over to the girl. Momo laughed at the black haired female, that hid her face,

"Nice look" she laughed at the Karin, putting a hand on her hip. The female Kurosaki took a deep breath, trying not to scoop to her level. The small brunet, kept laughing, causing Karin to growl.  
"Shut up. Like you can talk. You love a traitor. You have seriously bad taste in men. Captain Aizen. Captain Aizen" This riled Momo up as the female in frontmof her, tried to imitate her voice.

Hinata had walked over to speak with his captain and with Ichigo. He didn't notice the two girls yelling at each other. "Well at least I can get a man. Unlike you" Karin wanted to pounce on the girl but, she was close to Toshiro. So she was not going to do a thing.

"If you are looking for a fight. I suggest you turn back now. Before i make you eat those words, you are spewing up" Momo laughed then stepped closer. She looked Karin in the eyes then smirked.

"You are acting tough for who? Captain Kurosaki? Shiro? Or is it that crippled kid?" Karin didn't move. She felt her hollow jump about in her mind. The Kurosaki wanted to slash her into bits but could not.

"I don't like you. I feel you are going to be a problem so..." The girl pulled out her sword and ran it through Karin. Luckily she ran it through, the girls hollow hole.

While the girl were talking, Ichigo and Toshiro, plus Hinata were having a conversation of their own.  
"I'm glad Momo, is finally out of hospital. I need her to do the paper work. Shinji is getting bored"  
"Why don't you do them? Anyway thanks for keeping Momo as your Lieutenant" Ichigo waved him off then looked at the two girls who were deep in conversation.  
"It seems like they are going to close. They are already, gossping by the looks of it" Toshiro laughed then looked to the girl before turning to Hinata who was studing Karin carefuly.

"Ichigo. They are not getting along. Karin is not happy. Wait...what is she doing" the males watched as Momo brought out her sword. They watched as she pushed her sword into Karins stomach. Ichigo let out a lot of spirital pressure hoping someone would come to his attemtion. Especially a certain visord.

Karin stood in shock. She could feel her body freeze over. She felt something slowly creep up her skin. Momo pulled her sword back. She obsevered her blade. No blood. How was there no blood? Momo sliced her top half of her clothes.

Everyone saw the large hole in her stomach. Ichigo watched as his sister glared at Momo. Wings grew from her back, while her hair got longer and turned grey. Some cascaded down her shoulders, going over her chest. Karin grabbed Momo by the neck and slammed her into the ground.

Ichigo watched as Kaze materalised as well as a few others. Kaze kicked a small petit girl then jumped onto her holding her to the ground. His body becoming into flames. He snarled at the girl, his teeth showing.

"TOBIUME. THIS IS BETWEEN US. THIS HAS NOTING TO DO WITH OUR MASTERS" Everyone watched in fear from the two fights that were happening. People gasped as they saw their zanpaktou materalise infront of them, especially Toshiro.

He watched as his zanpaktou showed up and rushed over to Kaze. He tried to pull the male off the small girl.  
"That title should be mine" Tobiume gasped. Kaze chocked the girl more, his long nails going into her neck.

"I **AM** the **BEST** fire style zanpaktou. GOT IT" His nails dug deeper into the girl. Kaze fumed his fire spreading around him. Soon a hand went onto his shoulder. He looked up to see his friend Hyorinmaru.

"I know, i know, but her master attacked Karin for no reasons. And the things Karin says. I don't want her to say such things. She belongs here, but she doesn't think that. I don't want her to have such negative thoughts. Harin is injured. All due to this immature brat" Hyorinmaru crouched down then put a icy like paw onto his fire friend. The two disappered along with all other zanpaktou.

Karin formed a cero in her hands and was going to release it at her attacker but Ichigo had kicked her in the stomach sending her far back. Ichigo watched as his sister shreaked. Many people came to observe the fight. They saw an arrancar, gone crazy.

Shinji ran out from the crowd and put his mask on. Toshiro grabbed Momo and brought her back. He didn't want her to get hurt by Karin. Everyone tried to stop Karin, but she ran past everyone and aimed for Toshiro and Momo. Hinata stepped forward and grabbed his friend.

"Karin, it's okay. It's okay. You don't want to hurt them. Do you? It's okay" the said female looked to Hinata water trailing down her hollow eyes. Hinata felt his body heat up from the girl. her body was boiling. He watched as his friend reverted back to her human form. Hinata tried to grab her but he was exhausted.

Ichigo caught him, with a smile. Toshiro ran towards Karin but stopped as he noticed that her her chest was completlely bare. Luckily she was lying on her stomach, so he couldn't see her breasts. Toshiro took his haori off then wrapped it around the young Kurosaki's chest. He picked her up bridal style, looking at her hollow mask. He cocked his head then turned his friends body into his.

"Know you know her secret" Ichigo walked over with the dizzy Hinata. Toshiro looked at her hollow mask then bit his lip.

"To save her life, we turned her into an arrancar" Toshiro closed his eyes. He didn't want to hear such things. That was not something he wanted to hear. The 10th captain saw Unohana who lead him to the hospital.

* * *

The girl was only there for observation. She wasn't getting treated. Toshiro had his head on her arm. He was looking at her sleeping form. She looked so peaceful. The way her chest raised up and down was so relaxing.

Karin stirred awake. She looked to her friend then looked away. Tears fell down her face, she didn't know what to say. Noticing the tears Toshiro, grabbed her wrist and held it with his own. He managed the girl to turn her head, and he held her close in his arms. Karin hid her face within his then noticed she was completely bare for the top half.

Karin brought her covers up to her neck then shook her head. Toshiro gave her a smile then looked down.

"I didn't know how to tell you, that i was an arrancar" The captain nodded. True, he was sad that, that had happened to his friend.

"Don't come in. She doesn't like you. I respect her wishes" Toshiro looked round seeing as Isshin walk in. Karin held her sheets close to her chin.

"Ichigo is dealing with Momo. Are you okay sweetheart?" Karin nodded then watched as her dad put an a hand on her shoulder.

"You're okay. Ichigo will never allow someone to hurt you, with out a consequences. You know that right?" Karin nodded. Isshin took a seat on her bed then put an arm around her.

"Karin, remember, who's side i am on. I am on my children's side. I am not your enemy. I still worry about you" Karin nodded then looked round to Toshiro before turing to her dad. She whispered to his ear and he nodded to her responce.

"Toshiro...Karin wants to tell you how she died. So i am going to tell you" The captain nodded watching as Isshin cuddled into his oldest daughter.

"Well..." Isshin went on to explaining to Toshiro how his daughter had died. The young captain didn't like the story, he felt it should be in a horror story. He didn't like it one bit, but it had happened for is friend. The story Isshin told is the story of the death of Karin Kurosaki.

**Well i won't be up dating this story until i get rid of all the other stroies, in my documents done. Okay. Please review. And i fixed the first tel chapters. Please review**


	13. Chapter 13

It was quite, it wasn't the same anymore, it wasn't right. The silence was dead. There was nothing in the house anymore. Everyone was leaving, it was down to two more house members.

Isshin sat in the living room, the recent argument with Karin and his dead wife, it was to much for him to take. He loved Vanessa, but he loved his daughter more. She was half of his world. Yuzu was his other half.

He wanted to make both his daughters happy, and be that family they used to be. Nothing would make him more happy, if Karin returned home. He wanted to look after both of his children. Yes, they were now 16, old enough to have kids or get married, but they were still his kids.

He was to help them through exams, through the boyfriends, and the money. Isshin didn't want to run back and forth trying to see both of his children. The ex captain of the 10th division, wanted to spend more time with Karin. She had been away for a year, without anyone. What had happened? He could tell that she was more high strung and very defencive.

It worried him. He wanted both his daughters beside him, he wanted his family back. Isshin looked up to see his youngest daughter standing at the door, her bag slung over her shoulder. She had a few friends beside her.

Isshin stood up and went into the clinic, hiding his sadness from Yuzu. He wanted to tell her about Karin and about Misaki. Isshin went into his office. He put on his reading glasses then shook his head. He couldn't concentrate. He ran his fingers through his dark locks.

Once Isshin was sure Yuzu was out the way, he walked back into the living room and went over to the poster of Karin. He smiled at her then touched her jaw and her stomach. "We turned you into a monster. I'm so sorry. I never thought..." He began to sob.

When he heard Karin talk about killing herself, to get rid of her arrancar, it hit him in the heart. Cracks forming. When he thought more about, what he had done to his daughter, he wanted to run over and give his lifemto the life he had ruined.

"Dad?" A voice chocked out. Isshin turned to see his purple haired daughter. The girl ran over embracing him, in a hug. Isshin kissed her cheek then held her closer. He looked into her eyes then gave her a smile, though the tears kept pooling down.

"I was just thinking about Karin and her death. I miss her so much," Yuzu nodded, then looked to her dad in the eyes, her mocha eyes forming tears. She as well missed her sister. It was painful for her to think about her twin sisters death.

"Dad, we have to be strong for her. Ichigo said she is in a happy place" Isshin nodded then kissed his daughters head. He gave her a goofy smile then laughed.

"Of course, she is with her mother now isn't she? Both of them are probably thinking the same. Go run of now Yuzu, i have a lot to do in the clinic" once Yuzu disappered, Isshin dropped to his knees and began to cry.

He hadn't cried over Karin, since her funeral, but now that she was alive, but she wasn't happy. It scared him. All he wanted was to bring her down to the world of the living. Isshin watched as Vanessa walked in with shopping bags. Isshin wiped his eyes then stood up.

He felt a buzz coming from his pocket. Isshin opened his phone to see it was his son calling. As soon as he answered he could hear his son's frantic voice, "Dad it's Karin. She had been stabbed in her hole. She went crazy and now she won't wake up. She is breathing but Dad..." Isshin knew what his son meant, he was, going to hang up, but his son continued. "I'm dealing with Momo, the girl that did this to her. My lieuntenat" Isshin ran towards his daughters bedroom.

"Yuzu, something came up at the hospital and i am needed immediately. I don't know when i'll be back" The female Kurosaki stepped outside her room then gave her dad a hug.

"I love you dad, see you later" Isshin kissed her cheek then rushed out, with Vanessa following him carefully.

* * *

Isshin turned to his girlfriend in the Senkionmon. He shook his head then hissed angrily, "I am seeing my daughter. She doesn't like you"

When he arrived at the hospital, he followed her spiritual energy to a ward. He could feel her from behind the door. He turned to his girlfriend then hissed at her once again, "Don't come in. She doesn't like you. I respect her wishes" Isshin wasn't trying to be rude, he just wanted to keep his daughter happy.

He opened the door and saw his daughter lying in the hospital bed. She looked okay, but he knew that she wasn't. She was hurt, very badly. Isshin rushed over to his daughters side, as she pulled the covers up to her chin. He felt bad for her. She didn't deserve this.

"Ichigo is dealing with Momo. Are you okay sweetheart?" The girl nodded slowly, he could tell she wasn't. She didn't want to worry him, even more. Isshin put a hand on her shoulder then gave her a sincere smile.

"You're okay. Ichigo will never allow someone to hurt you, with out a consequences. You know that right?" His daughter nodded again. Isshin took a seat on her bed then put his arms around her.

* * *

Isshin had met up with Misaki. They spoke for a while before coming up with something that would help Isshin with both his daughters. They both decided it was for the best, and it was only fair.

Isshin returned home and the next day he went on a trip with Yuzu. Isshin held his daughters hand as he lead her through a certain building, then entered a certain room, after knocking. The girl looked round before seeing a certain white haired child sitting behind a desk, filling out something.

"Toshiro" the girl laughed rushing over. The white haired captain smiled, for the only reason, that he knew what would happen in the near future would be funny.

"Hey Yu, what's up?" he laughed at the girl. He then turned to Hinata before smiling, "This is Karin's sister. The girl i told you about. Oh and could you go get our 3rd seat. She owes me some paperwork" Hinata nodded, understanding what his captain meant, he ran off in search if Karin.

"What's up!" The girl fumed. "Your girlfriend is dead, and you haven't visited her grave, what do you think is up. I have to live the rest of my life without her. How do you think i am?" Toshiro couldn't help but laugh at her words, he couldn't help himself. The girl went to punch her so called sisters boyfriend but a hand caught it pulling hands behind her back.

"You say he never laughs, so when he does, you punish him for it?" The person said through tears. The person let go of Yuzu, allowing the girl to turn round to see her attacker. Karin wasn't wearing her blue mask that hid her face. She didn't see the reason to. Toshiro knew about it.

Yuzu stared into tear filled, yellow eyes. She looked carefully, seeing the person from behind.  
"You're dead. How are you here? You are supposed to be at that happy place. I saw your body, it was all broken, and out of shape. It made the newspaper. How are you here?" Karin shook, remembering the feeling her body had been in.

"You are in that happy place," Karin said as tears fell. Yuzu shook her head.

"Am I dead?" Karin shook her head then watched as Yuzu touched her mask. The girl bit her lip, then tilted her head to the side.

"You look like those...monsters" Karin hissed at her, though it was Kaze that forced her to do so. Tears streamed down her face. Hinata quickly ran over to her then pulled Karin away from Yuzu.

"She is one of us. She is not a hollow," he protested. Yuzu bowed to her sister apologising. Isshin walked over to his daughters then gave them a smile.

Karin frowned then looked to Vanessa who was standing at the door. The girl went into a crouched position, wings forming from her back. Her grew nails grew and her hair got longer. The girl went to leap at the woman but two hands went around her waist stopping her from pouncing.

"Why is she here? She laughs at me, i can tell. She thinks i look stupid with this. Dad. She is laughing, i can feel it" Isshin held his daughter shaking his head. He wanted to cry, but he couldn't. He turned to Toshiro, who was smiling.

"Oh my god Karin, are you going to come home with us, and you can go on a date with Kyon. He is totally in love with you. He cried, when i told him about you. Omg, you can come back to school, and do your exams. Omg this is going to be great. We will be reunited again" Toshiro stood up shaking his head.

"Yuzu, she can't leave. She's dead. Everyone knows that she died. She can't just go back, and act like nothing happened. That she was at rehab. Yuzu, it doesn't work like that" Tears began to form in Yuzu's eyes at the thought.

"So why did dad bring me here, if you weren't to come back with me? We miss you Karin," The said female shook her head. She wanted to go back, but she couldn't.

Karin never said anything, she walked out the doors. She touched her hollow hole then shook the tears from her eyes. She found someone she could cry into and did so. The orange haired male looked down to his little sister.

"Hey, what's up?" He asked. Karin fell to the floor. Her hair turned red, and grew long. Her body began to heat up, it went red then it was lit and was on fire. Ichigo couldn't touch her, she was to hot. He felt a hand on his chest.

It was Kaze, he was pushing him back. Ichigo shook his head. Kaze only nodded then ran to get people out of the area. Once he was done he left the building with Karin still in there.  
"Kaze where is Karin?" Toshiro asked the male with worry. He closed his eyes as a large red light came from the windows, shattering them. They could hear a girl screaming. Kaze went on his knees covering his ears.

The screaming didn't stop, it continued. Isshin looked in the building that was on fire. "You dumbass my son is in there!" Isshin yelled in anger. He held Yuzu tightly as the flames didn't stop neither did the screaming.

"Shut up Isshin. At least he is trying to comfort her. He will be fine, his hierro will protect him" Isshin was quiet, he didn't know what to say to that. He knew that Kaze was right. The former captain of the 10th squad, just wished that both of them were alright.

When the flames and screaming died down, Kaze disappered. He had ran inside to get both Ichigo and Karin. He held both of them as he brought them outside. Kaze put them on the floor then touched the floor with his fingers spread apart.

Hyorinmaru appeared and held Ichigo in his arms, already knowing the reason to why he was summoned. Kaze picked up Karin then handed her to Toshiro. He raised his spirital pressure and began to cool of her body.

He watched as the girl opened her eyes, he smiled as he saw grey eyes looking into his teal eyes. Toshiro sat down holding her close, as he tried to freeze her body. He noticed that her mask was off and was in her hands. He cocked an eyebrow but he could ask about that later.

"Freeze my body. It's fine" she breathed. Toshiro looked up to Hyorinmaru and Ichigo. His body was frozen but it was quickly melting due to the heat. Toshiro closed his eyes then concentrated hard. He froze the girls body over then watched as it melted fairly quickly. It took about five minutes for her to defrost.

Ichigo was defrosted quicker. Once he was okay, he rushed to Karin and took her mask. He stroked her cheek, then looked up to his dad, with tearful eyes. Yuzu rushed over hugging her brother.

"What are you doing here?" He asked throw sobs. Yuzu held her brother then shook his head.

"Are you dead? This isn't college" Ichigo shook his head. He thought of what to say to his little sister then turned to Karin.

"I am not dead, and this isn't college. I am a captain of the court guard squad. We protect souls and people with high spiritual pressure from hollows, but sadly the day Karin died, none of us could save her," Yuzu nodded.

Ichigo told her everything about the soul society, and the war, about Karin's current state. During all this Karin was staring up at Toshiro with sad eyes, "May i kill Momo. I didn't want to touch her because she was your childhood friend, and she meant a lot to you," Toshiro shook his head.

He didn't know, he hated Momo for what he had done to Karin, though she wasn't hurt, her hollow was, in return harming Karin. The 3rd seat touched his cheek then smiled at him. "Please, i will make it quick and painless" Toshiro shook his head then put arms by her side.

"I'll deal with her. That is how good your captain is," Karin giggled then nodded. She looked to Hinata before asking, "Would you do that for Hinata?" Toshiro looked at him before shaking his head.

"Hinata is a big boy. He can look after himself" Karin giggled again. This made Isshin smile, he could see how much Toshiro cared for his daughter. He was glad, if they started to date, he wouldn't disagree. He would be for it. Toshiro wouldn't hurt Karin. That much Isshin knew that much was true.

**Well hope you enjoyed this chapter. I like how this chapter began with Isshin, please review.**


End file.
